Nothing's Lost or Forgotten
by Cassy27
Summary: When Arthur gets taken and loses his memory, Merlin must see to it that the young Prince gets it back. But why was his memory erased? Who took Arthur in the first place? Will Arthur remember who he is? And how does Merlin get involved suddenly? Not Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.**

**Summary: When Arthur gets taken and loses his memory, Merlin must see to it that the young Prince gets it back. But why was his memory erased? Who took Arthur in the first place? Will Arthur remember who he is? (Not Slash!)**

**AN: (Any and all mistakes are completely my own.) **

**Read & Review, please.**

**Nothing's Lost or Forgotten  
**

**Chapter 1**

There was nothing as nice as a walk through the forest during the early morning. There was no one around for miles and even the streets of Camelot had hardly been swarming with people when Merlin and Arthur had been walking through them. Then again, the sun hadn't even peaked over the horizon yet. Perhaps this was a little too early in the morning.

Merlin groaned as he nearly tripped over a low hanging branch, but he was able to steady himself by grabbing hold of the tree standing besides him. He smiled as he felt lucky not to have fallen down. It had rained heavily last night and the ground was nothing more than dirt and mud. Looking up, still feeling good about not having tripped over the branch, he caught an angry glance of Arthur.

"You're scaring away the animals," Arthur said through his teeth.

Merlin quickly wiped the smirk from his face, nodding as he had understood the message. He still couldn't believe that Arthur actually enjoyed this. Hunting animals, killing them for fun seemed...wrong. Of course, nothing that Merlin would say could change anything. Arthur would only be more compelled to do it, as if he needed to prove that he never listened to his servant.

Merlin walked on in silence, following Arthur a few feet behind. The sun was hanging low over the horizon, casting everything in an orange glow. It almost had something magical. Even the green leaves had now a color that seemed unnatural green and red. All that Merlin could do do, was enjoy the view.

Arthur quickly raised his hand, crouching down as he had seen or heard something. Merlin could only follow his example, crouching down as well, his knees sinking into the mud. He cursed under his breath. Arthur might be wearing clothes that were adjusted to a hunt, but Merlin only owned so many clothes and none of them was actually suitable for an early morning walk through the forest.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, his voice low.

Arthur turned his head slightly, still gazing in front of him. "I heard something."

"An animal?" Merlin took a step closer towards the Prince.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur warned his servant, "it's nearby."

For some reason, that didn't sound good. Merlin looked around, trying to spot anything that was moving, but there was nothing, only the wind that made the leaves rattle against each other.

"Are you sure-" Merlin would have finished his sentence if he hadn't caught the slight movement in the corner of his eyes. He didn't know much about hunting animals, and he didn't want to know, but he knew that this was different. It wasn't an animal that was watching them.

"Arthur," Merlin said, still looking at the spot where he had seen the movement.

"I know," Arthur whispered, looking at the same direction. Slowly, he reached for the hilt of his sword, his fingers embracing it.

Of course, Merlin didn't have a sword or anything else to protect himself with. He had his magic, but he couldn't use it with Arthur this nearby. Looking around for anything that might be useful in a fight, Merlin found a rather thick looking branch. Picking it up, he told himself not to let go of it in any case.

Movement again, this time to their left. Merlin turned his head around, seeing a dark figure standing behind a tree. Something shone brightly in the early sunlight and Merlin squinted his eyes. It was a sword. Looking back at Arthur, the young sorcerer could see that the Prince had recognized the weapon as well.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered. He needed to know what would happen next, but he didn't get any answer.

Arthur stood up, his sword next to his body. He looked from his right to his left and back again.

"What are you waiting for?" he called out, spreading his arms wide as he waited on a reaction. "Well?" he called out again.

Merlin didn't know what else he could do, so he stood up as well, feeling ridiculous with the branch in his hand, but it was the only thing he had. He truly should learn to bring a little dagger or something.

The first figure stepped forward, the sunlight falling on his face. He looked strong, a black beard covering half of his face. His dark brown eyes spoke fierceness and his arms grabbed for an ax that hung at his belt around his waist. Merlin could only swallow heavily. This man must be two times as heavy as he was.

The second man stepped forward. He appeared to be younger, but a long scar ran down his right cheek. He looked serious, his hand already gripping his sword tightly. Raising the sharp edge towards Arthur, he smiled. "Young Pendragon," he spoke, "what a pleasure to meet you."

For a moment, Merlin thought they were not interested in fighting, only in taunting, but the bigger one of the two stormed towards the Prince, his ax raised. Merlin heard himself call out to Arthur, but the Prince had already turned around and blocked the attack with his own sword. The youngest of the attackers ran forward as well, only focused on Arthur. He didn't even pay attention to Merlin and so the young servant swung his heavy branch forward, hitting the attacker in the stomach.

The man doubled over, gasping for breath, but he wasn't done fighting yet. Merlin could see in the corner of his eye that Arthur was still fighting the other attacker and so Merlin focused on this one. Gripping the branch more tightly, he tried to ignore the urge to use magic. Arthur was still too close by and Merlin didn't want to risk him seeing everything.

The man straightened his back, his sword lifting in his hand with one smooth movement. Merlin quickly let himself drop, rolling over the ground and jumping back onto his feet. The man had already turned around and swung his sword towards Merlin, its edge cutting the skin of his upper arm.

"Ouch," Merlin cursed, but he wasn't done fighting. He pushed the branch forward, but the man had anticipated this move and with his sword, he cut the wood in two, leaving Merlin without a weapon.

He laughed when seeing the young servant back away.

Merlin didn't have any other choice. His eyes flashed golden, a few words of the ancient language escaping his lips. As the man fell back, seemingly having been pushed by Merlin, the young sorcerer looked towards Arthur who was still fighting. He hadn't seen a thing. Merlin focused back to his attacker, looking at him as he lay on the ground.

"That's cheating," the young man hissed and Merlin felt himself swallow heavily. He was surprised, though, that the man didn't react shocked or that he didn't call out that Merlin had used magic. In stead, the man swung his legs around, hitting Merlin's feet and making him fall down as well. His head hit a damp rock and Merlin's vision blurred around the edges. He forced himself to stay awake, however, taking in a deep breath and pushing himself away from the ground.

The man lifted his arm then, his eyes flashing a dark gold. Merlin felt himself being pushed down again with a force that he could not see. The man was using magic as well and Merlin tried to think of a way to block his magic. He couldn't move, however, and Merlin felt panic rise up in his chest.

"I can cheat, too," the man smirked as he stood up, rubbing the dirt away from his clothes.

Merlin quickly glanced towards Arthur, seeing how he still fighting with all the strength he had. The man followed his gaze and laughed. "Don't worry," he said, "we won't hurt him."

The man came to stand next to Merlin who was still pinned down by magic and they looked each other in the eyes. Merlin refused to look away and he pressed his lips together. The man swung his hand down, balled into a fist, and hit Merlin on the cheek. He was still conscious, however, and so the man hit him again, harder this time.

Merlin felt how a darkness was surrounding him and as a third blow hit him, his eyes closed. The stinging pain in his face grew softer and before Merlin could even call out to Arthur, he felt himself slip into a sleep. There was simply nothing he could do.

**AN: The first chapter is already done. I tried to put in some good action and I hope I succeeded. Writing action has never been my strongest side, but I tried to make it good. I know this is a rather short chapter, but they will be longer in the future. This is more an intro, but the story immediately takes off. At least, that was the intention. But what happened to Merlin? What will happen to Arthur? What do those two attackers want?**

**Read on (when the seconds chapter arrives) and you'll find out!**

**Thanks for reading this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.**

**AN: (Any and all mistakes are completely my own.)  
I forgot to mention this before, but this story takes place somewhere during season 2...**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad that a lot of people are interested in this story. It's also the reason why this second chapter has been posted so quickly :)**

**Read & Review, please.**

**Nothing's Lost or Forgotten**

**Chapter 2**

The pain was the first thing that Merlin became aware of. It wasn't stinging or cutting, more like throbbing that was present in the back of his head. Slowly, he pushed himself up so that he sat straight, but the movement had been too quickly and Merlin groaned, feeling the throbbing slowly reach to the front of his head. Opening his eyes, Merlin thought he had gone blind and panic started rise up in his chest.

But then shadows begun to take shape. Merlin looked up, seeing a thousand stars watch over him, the moon standing low and half covered by a cloud. It was cold and Merlin's breath came out in a small white cloud. A shiver ran down his spine and the young sorcerer embraced himself, seeking as much warmth as possible.

He tried to think back to how he had ended up in the woods and Merlin closed his eyes again. His memory was only slowly returning to him. And then everything became clear as if a fog had lifted from his mind. They had been attacked. Merlin rose to his feet, trying to find any sign of Arthur, but he found nothing.

"Arthur?" he called out. A bird flew up from a branch nearby, causing a loud crashing noise as it flew through the leaves of a large oak tree. But that was all that happened. No one answered him and Merlin swallowed heavily. The attackers had taken Arthur, it was the only explanation.

Looking up towards the sky again, Merlin tried to orientate himself. Judging by the position of the moon and stars, he should head west to reach Camelot again. He looked towards the direction he needed to go, but all that he saw was darkness. It really wasn't safe at all to be walking alone through the forest and Merlin groaned softly. He really needed to learn to bring some kind of weapon!

Heading out, he knew there was a long road ahead of him. His only thought was one of Arthur, however. The attackers had taken him, but why? And where? What did they want? Merlin took in a deep and cold breath as he remembered one of the attackers had used magic. Merlin should have fought him better, but he had been too shocked at the moment.

He tried to think of all the people that would have reason to take Arthur, but that wasn't getting him anywhere. Not only did Arthur have enemies, Uther had them en they wouldn't hesitate to take the King's son for revenge or leverage.

Sighing, Merlin thought that nothing he did was helpful. He truly should be getting to Camelot and alert the King. Merlin knew Uther would send out knights immediately and they would have a good chance of finding Arthur.

Yes, Merlin thought, getting to Camelot as soon as possible was his best option.

-o-o-

Arthur felt a numbing pain in his chest as he finally woke up again. It seemed as if a heavy weight rested on his chest, making it almost impossible to breathe. Arthur blinked his eyes a few times, but all that he saw was complete darkness. Where was he? Pushing himself up so that he could sit up straight, the young Prince felt a wall behind him. Leaning against it, he let his eyes adjust slowly to his surroundings. He truly had no clue where he was.

It seemed he was locked in a small cell. The stone walls surrounding him didn't allow any light inside and there was not even a little window. Arthur didn't even know whether it was day or night. Breathing in the moisty air, Arthur couldn't help but think that he wasn't in a building or castle...more like a...cave? Arthur couldn't be sure, though. The cell in which Arthur sat had space, however, and the Prince quickly glanced around to find Merlin. The young servant was nowhere to be found, however, and a stab of fear suddenly filled Arthur's mind. What had happened to him?

The last thing Arthur remembered was seeing Merlin fight with the second attacker and then Arthur had received a blow to his head, knocking him unconscious. Had they killed Merlin? Had they taken him too? Arthur swallowed heavily when he suddenly heard footsteps approach his cell.

The door of his cell flew open with a brute force and Arthur searched around for anything that he could use as a weapon. His cell was empty, however, and all the weapons Arthur usually carried on him had been taken. He was defenseless and there was no way to escape. Quickly standing up on his feet, Arthur waited to see who would come in.

A young woman entered then, a smile on her face. She was beautiful. Her dark hair lay loosely around her shoulders and her bright blue eyes seemed to be penetrating everything she looked at. Arthur couldn't completely see her face, but he had a feeling that he had seen her before...

"Who are you?" he demanded to know. His voice was harsh as his throat was dry. He hadn't even realized how thirsty he had been.

"That is not of your concern, Arthur Pendragon," the woman spoke, a smile on her lips. She still didn't step out of the shadows.

Arthur peered past the woman to see if she had brought any reinforcements, but she appeared to be alone. Arthur immediately thought of attacking this woman, of running past her and escaping, but the woman appeared to have read his thoughts.

"You will not escape," she spoke, authority in her voice, "and if you do not resist, it will not even hurt."

"Hurt?" Arthur asked.

The woman smiled again and lifted her hand.

Before Arthur could do anything, protest or ask another question, he felt a brute force knock him down. Magic. She was using magic. And then he succumbed to the force that was penetrating his mind. It seemed to be touching every memory he possessed, changing it, controlling it and then taking it.

Arthur forgot, second by second, everything memory that defined him. He just forgot.

-o-o-

The journey back to Camelot had taken longer than Merlin had thought it would. The sun had just surfaced above the horizon, the air beginning to warm up and Merlin felt a shiver run down his back as he adjusted himself to the new temperature. He normally never felt cold, but the blow to his head appeared to have thrown his body of balance. Even though the morning had just started, Merlin was surprised to find so many people still walking through the streets of Camelot.

Getting through the crowd, Merlin finally reached the gates of the castle. Walking through them, he quickly crossed the square and ran up the stairs to enter the great hall. There were only a few servants inside and so Merlin reached the Council Room without trouble. The wooden doors stood wide open, two guards protecting the King who sat inside.

Merlin hesitated before entering. What was he supposed to say to the King? There was only one way to find out, however, and so Merlin entered. The King immediately looked up from the thick book that lay before him. A servant girl was inside as well, pouring the King some more water.

"Sire," Merlin spoke slowly, knowing that he needed to show respect.

"What is it?" Uther asked rather coldly.

It was apparent that he didn't like being disturbed and certainly not by a mere servant.

"It's about your son," Merlin explained, thinking it would be for the best he just told the King what had happened, "I believe he has been taken."

"Taken?" Uther eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, My Lord," Merlin told him, swallowing heavily, "two men attacked us and overpowered us. When I woke up, I was alone in the woods and your son was gone."

"Arthur is skilled swordsman," Uther said, not believing Merlin's words. "He has fought of more than two men already."

Merlin couldn't believe that Uther would dismiss him so quickly.

"The men," the young servant hated that he had to say this, "I believe they possessed magic."

Uther immediately rose from his seat. Anger flashed in his eyes, as did worry. Merlin had always known the King cared for his son, but he had rarely seen it. The anger was more present, however, and Merlin knew he had only fueled the King's hatred for magic.

"Are you certain?" Uther asked.

"Yes, Sire," Merlin spoke slowly and clearly.

"Guards!" Uther called out.

The two guards who had been standing guard at the door entered, bowing their heads in respect.

"Gather the Knights," Uther ordered, "we must arrange a search party."

Merlin watched how the guards left again, knowing what their task was. Merlin gazed at Uther, trying to read anything more in his eyes, though only anger and hate were visible. Even his worry for his son had disappeared. The young servant knew, however, that it was still present. Uther simply couldn't show it. He was the King after all, and he needed to appear strong and confident.

"Merlin," Uther spoke.

Merlin raised his eyebrows in surprise. Uther knew his name which came to him as a surprise.

"You must join the search," the King ordered, "show the Knights were you have been attacked."

"Yes, My Lord," Merlin said, nodding his head.

He turned around, then, and left the King alone. Only one thought was on Merlin's mind. What would those men, those sorcerers, want with Arthur?

**AN: The second chapter is done and I hope it didn't disappoint. There was not a lot of action, but this was a necessary part so that the story could truly lift off. So who has Arthur? Will Merlin be able to find him? A lot of questions and I will answer some of them in the third chapter so stick with me... :)**

**In the meantime, let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.**

**AN: (Any and all mistakes are completely my own.) **

**Thank you, those that left me a review! They are what made me write this chapter so quickly... Enjoy!**

**Nothing's Lost or Forgotten**

**Chapter 3**

_4 days later._

Merlin woke up, feeling the warmth of the sun on his face. He tried to remember his dream, but his mind seemed to have already forgotten. Merlin was sure, however, that it had been something about Arthur. The last four days, that had been all that was on the young sorcerer's mind. Pushing himself up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Merlin thought about the search party Uther had gathered.

They had found nothing. Not even a trail they could follow, not even a drop of blood or something else that might tell them where Arthur might be. The Knights had searched for three days straight until they had returned home last night. Merlin had only been with them for a day when he had been ordered to return to Camelot by Sir Leon since the young sorcerer had looked so pale and fragile. Merlin had wanted to protest, but he had been exhausted and his head had felt like it was about to split open.

Gaius had told his young ward to stay in bed for at least a day as he needed rest. Merlin had done so, having fallen asleep almost immediately after having gotten to bed.

He had dreamed about Arthur then, seeing how he was attacked by those two men again and again and the dream had ended with Arthur dying. Merlin had woken up shivering with a fever. That had been three days ago.

Merlin sighed before getting up and putting on his clothes. Leaving his bedroom, he joined Gaius for breakfast.

"Good morning," the old physician greeted him. He placed a large piece of bread on the table, right next to the cheese and a can of water.

"Any news?" Merlin immediately asked.

Gaius sighed. "I'm afraid not," he told his ward, "another search party has left the castle early this morning, but nothing so far."

"And Uther hasn't gotten any message?" Merlin asked. He had thought that perhaps someone would demand a ransom, but no such thing had happened.

"Nothing," Gaius answered.

"There must be something," Merlin exhaled. Why would anyone want to take the Prince and not ask for money? If they wanted Arthur dead, they would have killed him in the forest and left him there. Merlin still cursed himself for not having fought better, for not having used magic.

"They are doing all that they can," Gaius assured his young ward, "but I'm afraid they will not find anything. Arthur has been gone for four days already, and not one lead has been found."

"I have to do something," Merlin sighed, leaning back into his seat, "I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"What _can_ you do?" Gaius asked, "the Knights who are searching for Arthur are the best in what they do."

"And yet they can't find him," Merlin snapped.

"There are a million possibilities to where Arthur could be," Gaius sighed, looking into Merlin's eyes.

"But I have magic," the young sorcerer countered, "I can find Arthur in a way no one else can."

Gaius didn't reply, pressing his lips together. It seemed he understood now that Merlin would search for Arthur with or without his consent.

"I have to do this, Gaius," Merlin continued to speak, hoping that the physician would understand.

Gaius slowly nodded. "Promise me you will be careful," he said.

Merlin nodded. "I am always careful," he said, a faint smile covering his face.

-o-o-

Merlin had packed nothing more than necessary. He had water, bread and a blanket. Gaius had tried to convince him to come home tonight, but Merlin couldn't make such promises. He needed to find Arthur and quickly because there was a small voice in the back of his head that told Merlin that Arthur was in big trouble.

The young sorcerer quickly reached the place in the forest where they had been attacked rather. It was abandoned, but Merlin knew he had to hurry. Guards or Knights might be swarming this place again soon, trying to find anything useful. Merlin glanced around and his gaze fell upon the place where he had last seen Arthur. Slowly walking towards it, the young sorcerer swallowed heavily. He was going to use magic tracking down the Prince, but what if all that he discovered was that Arthur was already dead?

The young sorcerer shook that thought away. There was every reason to believe that Arthur was still alive and so Merlin focused on that thought. He needed to concentrate and find the right state of mind if he wanted this magic to be successful.

"_Babai odotrhay, pera nuasthra vi_." Merlin's voice come out almost as a whisper, but it still sounded powerful. It surprised the young warlock that the magic immediately worked and as Merlin gazed ahead, he could see a faint trail spread out before him. It was as if a soft red en silver shadow led the path.

Merlin didn't hesitate and started walking towards the shadow. It led him on for a few miles and just when he believed that he was actually having a chance at finding Arthur, the shadow ended.

Merlin stood in an open patch of green grass, surrounded by tall trees. He glanced around to find anything that could belong to the Prince, but he found nothing. And then Merlin's eye fell on a small path. It was just broad enough for one man to pass through and Merlin wasn't even sure if it was safe to walk through this dense piece of forest. The high trees didn't allow any sunlight to come through and dark shadows covered most of the path.

Merlin swallowed heavily. He had no choice but to take the small path. It was either that or return to Camelot and that wasn't an option. Taking in a deep breath, Merlin continued his journey, hoping that perhaps when the path ended, he would find Arthur.

-o-o-

Caleb had always liked the silence that surrounded him when he was working away from the village. Collecting herbs for his father had been a chore that he had always enjoyed doing. Kneeling down so that he could reach some peculiar looking purple flower, he heard the scream for the first time.

Immediately, Caleb straightened his back. He was normally alone as he was a few miles away from his village, but the scream had clearly been human and close by.

Another scream, this time more closer, followed by a thud. Caleb didn't hesitate and ran towards the noise. He pulled out a long dagger that he always carried with him from underneath his gray shirt. He was running through the forest now, but he could clearly see now what was happening.

A young man lay on the ground, having fallen down and his gaze was fixed upon a large looking beast. It had a soft skin, muscles clearly visible underneath it. Its head appeared to be one of a lion, but it had no tail and its paws were broad and short. Long teeth could be seen and its nostrils were wide open. The beast crouched down, preparing itself to attack the young man that lay on the ground.

Caleb saw how the beast jumped forward then and instinctively, he extended his arm. "_Priey studistray muy_," he yelled.

His magic hit the beast with a force that made it fly backwards, slamming it into a tree. Its eyes closed for a second, but quickly, the beast rose to its paws again. Just as Caleb hurried towards the young man, the beast ran for him now. Caleb had no time to react, the beast only seconds away until it would devour him, but this time, it was the man on the ground that shouted.

"_Priste_!" The stranger's eyes flashed a golden color and the beast was knocked down again. Its head slammed into a tree and it sank down to the ground, lifeless.

Caleb swallowed heavily, telling himself that everything that had just happened was true, that he wasn't dreaming. Carefully, he approached the man on the ground when he was sure that the beast was truly dead. "Want some help?" Caleb asked as he extended his hand. The man took it and so Caleb helped him stand up.

Neither of them hesitated as they started running away from the beast and from this place in the forest until they reached the outline of the woods. For a moment, Caleb thought the man hadn't followed him, but as he turned around, they nearly bumped into each other.

"You saved my life," the young man spoke, completely out of breath. A small smile was visible around the corners of his lips.

"You have magic," Caleb could only say. He blinked his eyes a few times, truly wanting to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"So do you," the man only said, his smile having vanished.

"Are you okay?" Caleb simply asked after a moment of silence. It was better if they didn't dwell on the magic-part for too long.

"Yes, all thanks to you," the man smiled again. "You don't look shocked by that beast, though."

"Magical creatures often stray in the woods," Caleb explained, "we've learned how to fight them, but if you leave them be, they will most likely leave you alone as well. Did you take the Path of Darkness?"

The young man frowned, not understanding what he was referring to.

"It's a nickname we gave the path," Caleb chuckled, "because it's always dark. It's a small road, but it attracts many magical creatures."

The young man nodded then.

"My name is Caleb," he introduced himself, extending his hand. He couldn't help but want to befriend this man. He was the first one he had met with magic that was his age as well. He had met sorcerers and witches before, but they had all been years older than him.

The young stranger shook it. "I'm Merlin," he introduced himself.

"A pleasure to meet you," Caleb smiled.

-o-o-

Merlin could see that Caleb was a nice young man, but he found it strangely terrifying that this young man knew about his secret. Of course there were enough people in the world that knew of his magic, but could Caleb truly be trusted?

"Is this where you live?" Merlin asked, not wanting to think about such things. Caleb has saved his life after all.

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes when Merlin had seen the first houses before him. Caleb started walking towards them. "Yes," he answered, "it's a small town, but it's my home."

Merlin could understand what he was talking about. Ealdor wasn't a big village, but it offered safety. He had grown up there, his mother lived there and William had. Merlin felt a sting in his heart when thinking about his friend. He had been dead for a few months already, but Merlin still missed him.

"It's lovely," he simply said.

Caleb suddenly stopped walking and turned to look at Merlin. He looked serious, almost frightened.

"About what happened back in the forest," he swallowed heavily, "with the beast-"

"It's okay," Merlin quickly said, smiling. He could understand why Caleb would feel distress about the situation. He didn't know after all if Merlin could be trusted. "I won't tell anyone about your magic," he continued to say, "your secret is safe."

"Thank you," Caleb smiled, "it is my father, you see, he is very protective over me. I can see that you are an honest and good man, though."

They continued to walk again, passing a few houses until Caleb turned to enter another small house. It looked old and fragile, but it appeared like a home. "This is where I live," Caleb explained, smiling, "come in and I'll introduce you to my father."

Merlin only nodded as he followed Caleb inside. He entered into a small room with a round table in the center. It was just big enough for three people to sit at. A large cabinet stood against the wall and a small wooden sink was present as well. Through a large window, sunlight entered and even though this was a small room, it looked warm and cozy.

"It's not much," Caleb sighed, glancing around as well, "but it's enough."

"Caleb?" A older man entered the room through a door that Merlin hadn't even seen. It appeared to be almost hidden away into a corner. The man had black hair and a kind face. His dark eyes immediately fell on Merlin, but he smiled politely even though he wasn't sure if he liked to be having a stranger in the house.

"Father," Caleb spoke.

It was strange to think that they were father and son. They looked nothing alike. Caleb had blond hair and blue eyes and he appeared much more elegant than his father who had a rough posture and dark hair and eyes.

"This is Merlin," Caleb spoke.

"It's an honor to meet you, Sir," Merlin said, extending his hand. "Your son saved my life."  
Caleb's father shook his hand, but his gaze immediately got filled with shock and Merlin could understand why. His father feared that Merlin knew about Caleb's secret. When Caleb's father saw his son smile, however, he seemed to be loosening up.

"Please," he said, "call me Nathaniel."

Merlin nodded his head.

"He can be trusted, father," Caleb spoke, "he's like me."

Merlin wasn't sure if he liked it that these two men knew about his secret, but Nathaniel only smiled warmly suddenly. It appeared as if he did trust Merlin.

"What brings you here, Merlin?" Nathaniel asked then.

The young sorcerer had almost forgotten the reason why he was on this journey. "I was chased by a creature," he explained, "and Caleb was kind enough to help me out. I am actually searching for a friend."

Merlin saw the quick exchange of glances between Nathaniel and Caleb and Merlin knew something had crossed both of their minds.

"Have you see anyone? He would be blond and have blue eyes, a little prat-like -" he asked.

"No," Nathaniel quickly answered, interrupting Merlin.

It was a little too quickly. "If you know anything..."

"This is a quiet village," Nathaniel spoke, "nothing much happens around here."

Merlin swallowed heavily. "Please," he said, "if you know anything. He might be hurt or-"

"I'm sorry," Nathaniel spoke, "I am afraid we can not help you."

Merlin couldn't help but feel that they were able to help him, and he wasn't about to leave without knowing what they were hiding. If they knew where Arthur was, then Merlin would not leave without that knowledge.

"Father," it was Caleb who spoke before taking in a deep breath, "Merlin can be trusted."

"You can never trust someone you have just met," Nathaniel said. He looked Merlin in the eyes, almost apologetic.

"If this is about your son's magic, then I can assure you that his secret is safe with me. You have to trust me as I have to trust you." Merlin said. He watched how Nathaniel's lips parted for a moment, wanting to say something, but it was Caleb who spoke.

"Thank you, Merlin," he smiled. "and I do trust you."

Nathaniel still didn't say anything.

"I need to find my friend," Merlin said, almost pleading.

"My father," Caleb spoke after a short moment of silence, "he wants to protect me. Magic is forbidden and punishable by death. You must know this as well. My father wants to help me and others who are like me. My mother, she was had magic as well, but she was caught and executed when I was just a child."

Merlin felt sorry for them, knowing how they must feel. Uther had scarred yet another family with his hatred for magic.

"I do not just protect my son," Nathaniel spoke then, "I protect others as well. I have harbored many sorcerers and witches before."

Merlin listened to every word and he couldn't help but admire this family. They were risking everything to save the lives of others.

"A few days ago," Nathaniel continued to speak, "a young man arrived. He is a sorcerer as well and he needed protection. He had tried to use magic that was beyond his control and it had caused him to lose his memory."

"His memory?" Merlin asked, frowning.

"He doesn't even remember his name," Caleb explained, "and his friends were afraid someone might find out about his magic and tell the King. He would be executed immediately."

"So you protected this young man?" Merlin asked.

"Yes," Nathaniel answered, "his name is Tristan, his friends told us, and they also told us there might be others out there looking for him."

"Apparently Tristan has a past," Caleb explained, "and he is still wanted for some crimes he committed in his younger years."

"So if someone came looking for him," Merlin said, understanding it all now, "like a Knight..."

"We would tell them we have never Tristan before," Nathaniel finished Merlin's sentence.

"And his friends..." Merlin let his gaze slide from Nathaniel to Caleb.

"There were two of them," Caleb said, "rough looking men. The youngest of them had a scar, however, right here." Caleb had his finger slide down his right cheek.

"I don't believe the man you protected is named Tristan," Merlin said, understanding now what was happening.

Caleb frowned and Nathaniel didn't understand either.

"I believe his name is Arthur," Merlin explained, "Arthur Pendragon."

**AN: Another chapter is done. I can't believe it turned out to be this long, but I wanted a lot to happen and a lot needed to be explained. I hope I introduced the characters of Caleb and Nathaniel well. I wanted Merlin to meet someone like him and to have him kind and nice. I hope I succeeded...**

**The next chapter will be here soon, but in the mean time, let me know what you think of this (very long) chapter! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.**

**AN: (Any and all mistakes are completely my own.) **

**Read & Review, please.**

**Nothing's Lost or Forgotten **

**Chapter 4**

"I believe his name is Arthur," Merlin explained, "Arthur Pendragon."

"_Pendragon_?" Nathaniel asked, his eyes narrow and his voice skeptical, "as in the King's son?"

"Yes," Merlin said, knowing that it was hard to believe this.

"He's a sorcerer?" Caleb asked, not being able to follow all that was happening.

"No," Merlin quickly answered, "four days ago, he was taken by two sorcerers, the ones you met. No one knew where he was or what had happened to him, but now you have seen him and he is alright?"

"But why would they erase his memory?" Nathaniel asked.

"I don't know," Merlin sighed, "but tell me, where is he?"

"I've been harboring the King's son," Nathaniel could only said, throwing his arms into the air in disbelief, "how foolish of me."

"You didn't know," Merlin heard himself say.

"Would you like to talk to him?" Caleb asked.

Merlin nodded, though he didn't know what to expect. If Arthur had lost his memory, then he would not recognize Merlin. How was he even supposed to talk to him or even convince him to come back with him to Camelot?

As Caleb led Merlin outside, Nathaniel staying behind in the house, the young servant was trying to think of ways how he could talk to the Prince. He was shook out of his thoughts by Caleb's voice, however.

"If he is the Prince," he asked as he turned into a small dirt road, "then who are you?"

"His servant," Merlin answered.

"Surely you're not the only one looking for Tristan," Caleb shook his head, " Arthur, I mean."

"No," Merlin said, "I guess I was just lucky to stumble upon you. If that beast hadn't attacked me, I wouldn't have even met you. Does he know?" Merlin asked then, "does Arthur know you have magic?"

"No," Caleb said, looking at the ground as he spoke, "my father thought it was best if he didn't know." Caleb sighed. "He doesn't trust anyone and I guess he was right about trusting Arthur then. If the Prince had known..."

"Your father cares for you," Merlin smiled, "I can see it in his eyes."

"He's a good father," Caleb smiled as well, "he's my only family."

Only now did Merlin see a small house at the end of the road.

"He's in there," Caleb said, pointing towards the house, "if you need anything, you know where to find me."

Merlin thanked Caleb and headed out then, not sure what he would find inside the house. Reaching the front door, he knocked softly. There was no answer and so Merlin pushed open the door. It was dead quiet inside and Merlin could feel the presence of someone who was watching him.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Who are you?" a low voice asked.

Merlin could feel the cold metal of a knife against the back of his neck and the young sorcerer raised his hands, trying to show Arthur that he meant him no harm.

"My name is Merlin," he introduced himself, "I'm here to help you."

The young sorcerer slowly turned his head to see Arthur standing only a step behind him. He still didn't lower his knife and he frowned as if he was trying to find out if Merlin was speaking the truth.

"You know me," Merlin said, "I'm your servant and you can trust me."

"Servant?" Arthur asked.

"Right," Merlin sighed, "you forgot."

"That is my problem, yes," Arthur said, sarcasm in his voice, "the memory-thing."

"Okay," Merlin took a step away from Arthur who slowly lowered his knife, "there is no need to kill me."

"What do you want?" Arthur asked. His voice was still hard.

"I have to take you home," Merlin explained, "to Camelot."

"Is Camelot my home?" Arthur placed the knife away now and closed the door of his new house.

"It is," Merlin smiled, "Arthur, you must come with me."

"_Arthur_?"

"That's your name," Merlin explained, sighing. There was a lot he would have to explain. "You are Arthur Pendragon."

There was a moment of silence and then Arthur started laughing loudly.

"_What_?"

"I'm the Prince?" Arthur laughed even louder, "my father is the King?"

"Yes," Merlin simply said, not understanding what was so funny about all this.

"Did Caleb put you up to this?" Arthur asked, trying to contain his laugh.

"No!" Merlin said, feeling very annoyed. "I'm telling you the truth."

"Right," Arthur chuckled, "and you're my _servant_."

Merlin pressed his lips together. Arthur didn't believe him. Merlin couldn't truly blame him, though, but a little understanding wouldn't hurt, right?

"Listen," he said, not caring that he was talking to the Prince, "two men attacked us while you were hunting. They left me in the forest and they took you. Apparently, they erased your memory and brought you here."

Arthur's eyes became nothing more than two thin lines. "And why would they do that?" he asked.

"Because you are the _Prince_," Merlin offered as an explanation, throwing his arms into the air in disbelief, "and perhaps, they wanted to hurt you. Maybe they wanted to hurt your father. I don't know! All I know, is that you must come with me to Camelot."

"So whoever brought me here..."

"Wanted you gone," Merlin finished Arthur's sentence, "I don't know why didn't just kill you."

"You think they erased my memory for a reason?" Arthur asked. It was obvious that he wanted to understand all this as well. It couldn't be easy to have no recollection of anything in your life.

"I don't think they erased it," Merlin sighed, coming to understand a part of this, "I think they _took_ it. You must have known something that they needed."

"Like what?" Arthur asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Merlin snapped.

"You know," Arthur said, placing his hands in his side and rolling his eyes, "I don't think you're allowed to talk to a Prince like that."

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "I see you haven't lost your lovely character."

"Shut up," Arthur scowled.

"We have to get your memory back," Merlin said, ignoring Arthur's statement, "we have to find out what they needed from you."

"And how are we going to do that?" Arthur asked.

"Gaius might know what to do."

Arthur's eyebrows raised in question.

"He's the court's physician," Merlin explained, "you've known him for your whole life."

"And he'll be able to help me?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"I think he might," Merlin smiled.

"Then let's go..." Arthur looked intently into Merlin's eyes.

"_Merlin_," the young sorcerer sighed, "my name is _Merlin_."

"It's a strange name," Arthur defended himself, "you can't blame me for not having remembered."

Merlin wanted to snap something back, but he was just able to restrain himself. Pressing his lips together, he turned around and walked out of the little house. "We have a long walk ahead of us," he said when stepping into the sunlight, "and it will be dark soon."

"Then let's not waste time," Arthur stepped outside as well, closing the door behind him of the small house.

-o-o-

They had only briefly said goodbye to Caleb and Nathaniel, but Merlin had been surprised by how much Nathaniel had changed knowing that 'Tristan' was truly Arthur Pendragon. He had hardly dared looking into his eyes. Not because he was the Prince, Merlin knew as much that Nathaniel wasn't a man that was quickly feeling intimated, but because he was Uther's son and because Caleb was a sorcerer.

Merlin wondered how much power Caleb had exactly. He had proven to be skilled when fighting the beast earlier, he had saved Merlin after all, but what did that tell him exactly?

There were close to Camelot now and Merlin was starting to recognize places in the forest.

"If you go a mile south," Merlin said, breaking a silence that had hung between them for almost an hour, "that's were we were attacked."

"What an interesting piece of trivia, Merlin," Arthur said, shrugging his shoulders.

Merlin couldn't believe that even though Arthur had lost his memory, he still had the same character of being a prat.

"Just be grateful that I am willing to lead you the way," Merlin snapped, "or you'd be stuck in that little village forever."

"It wasn't bad there," Arthur sighed, "it was actually nice."

Merlin could understand what Arthur was talking about. That place did seem to have been the exact opposite of Camelot. It had been cozy and lovely and the people there actually knew each other. Who wouldn't like such a place?

"Where did you grow up?" Arthur suddenly asked.

Merlin had not expected that question, but then again, he had forgotten that Arthur knew nothing about him anymore.

"In Ealdor," he answered, smiling. He loved that village and he missed it, as he missed the people there and his mother. "You've been there."

"I'm sure it's lovely," Arthur said.

Merlin was surprised by the honesty in Arthur's voice. It almost appeared like he regretted leaving the small village. They reached the outskirts of the forest and immediately, Merlin felt a sense of relief.

They had made it!

"You're home," he said to the Prince, seeing how he gazed at the large castle in the distance.

"My home," Arthur sighed.

Though it wasn't home, not to Arthur anyway, not anymore. For all that he knew, he had never been here before. He wouldn't even recognize his father or his friends. He wouldn't even know Gwen. Merlin knew now that he needed to help Arthur get his memory back, but the only question was how...

**AN: Another chapter is done. I know you had to wait a few days for this one, but life has been very busy! I didn't forget about this story, however, and I promise you, the next chapter will be here soon... In the mean time, let me know what you think of this chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.**

**AN: (Any and all mistakes are completely my own.) **

**Loopstagirl: you got confused about how Arthur knew Pendragon meant he was the King's son and yet he didn't remember Gaius... I fugured Caleb or Nathaniel told him about the King and his son Arthur Pendragon. I don't know if that's a decent explanation, but it will have to do... lol**

**Read & Review, please.**

**Nothing's Lost or Forgotten **

**Chapter 5**

The guards pushed open the doors, allowing Merlin and Arthur to enter. The young sorcerer could see the surprise in the Prince's eyes. He wasn't used to these kind of services. At least, that was what he thought and he certainly wasn't used to everyone rising from their seats at his arrival.

"Arthur," Uther smiled, opening his arms in a welcoming gesture.

Merlin could see that Arthur wanted to return the smile, but it ended up looking more as if he were in pain.

"I am glad you have returned," Uther continued to say, "how are you?"

"I'm alright, My Lord," Arthur said, not sure if he was addressing the King in the right manner.

"What happened to you?" Uther sat back down at the head of the table.

Merlin glanced around to see that Gaius was present as well, a concerned look on his face. Morgana stood behind the King, looking rather worried as well, and Gwen stood beside her as her loyal servant girl. She smiled when looking at Arthur, clearly pleased that he was back and in good health apparently.

"I wish I could remember," Arthur answered, folding his hands behind his back and pushing his shoulders up as if he tried to appear strong and confident.

"You don't know who did this to you?" Uther wanted to know.

Merlin wanted to explain what had happened, but Arthur was quicker.

"I'm afraid not," he sighed.

"Perhaps he should rest first. He looks tired." It was Gaius who stepped forward. He bowed his head in respect towards the King and Arthur.

"I feel fine," Arthur countered, "but...I could use some food."

Merlin could hear Arthur had spoken hesitantly, still searching for the correct way to behave and talk. Of course he didn't know how a Prince was supposed to be like.

"Guards," Uther called out, smiling, "alert the kitchens. Tell them my son needs a good meal."

Merlin watched how a guard immediately left the Council Room.

"Where have you found him?" Uther asked, looking at Merlin now.

The young sorcerer hadn't prepared himself to be questioned by the King. It was to be expected, though, and Merlin turned to look a the King.

"He received shelter in a small village," he explained. He wasn't planning on saying anything else on the matter. He needed to think about Caleb and his magic and he needed to protect him. "There is something else, however."

Uther rose from his seat again, sensing that something else was going on. He eyed Merlin with suspicion. "What have you done?" he scowled towards Merlin.

"My Lord," it was Morgana who spoke, "surely Merlin did all he could. He brought back your son."

"It is true," Arthur said, defending Merlin as well, "what...she says is the truth."

"Her name is Morgana," Merlin told Arthur, feeling how everyone's gaze fell upon them. "He lost his memory, Sire," Merlin explained, letting his gaze slide from the King towards Gaius. "He didn't even remember his own name."

Uther pressed his lips together. "How is this possible?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Magic," Merlin simply said. He hated that he needed to say this. It would make Uther hate sorcerers and witches even more. "Someone erased his memory."

"Gaius?" Uther looked towards him and the physician stepped forward. "Do you have a treatment for this?" the King asked then.

Gaius thought about the question for a moment. "I will have to search through my books, Sire," he answered, "but I can assure you that I will do everything within my power."

Uther nodded, looking at Arthur again. "Very well," he sighed.

-o-o-

After Merlin needed to join Arthur to his chambers (or else he would have gotten lost in the halls of the castle), he finally arrived in Gaius' chambers, finding the physician concentrating on a few stacks of thick books.

"Found anything?" he asked hopefully. He leaned over Gaius' shoulders to see what he was reading exactly.

"Not yet," Gaius admitted, putting down his self made glasses.

Merlin straightened his back and sat down at the table as well.

"I think he didn't just lose his memory," Merlin blurted out, "I think someone _took_ it."

Gaius' one eyebrow shot up as questions filled his mind.

"Why would someone just _erase_ his memory?" Merlin crossed his arms on the table. "Unless they needed something of him, something that only Arthur knew and so they took it."

"Like what?" Gaius asked.

"I don't know," Merlin sighed, "he's the Prince, he knows a lot no one else does except for the King."

"But Uther rarely leaves his castle alone," Gaius was starting to understand.

"So Arthur was their best chance of getting what they needed," Merlin smiled. He was glad that Gaius understood what he was talking about. "Do you think you might get Arthur's memory back?"

Gaius sighed. "No," he answered, "but every book seems to be peaking of the same," he looked down, "Arthur will have to remember on his own."

"On his _own_?" Merlin heard how his voice had shot up into the air. It just seemed to be an impossible task and he couldn't see Arthur pulling it of. He couldn't even find his own way to his chambers and now he needed to remember his whole life?

"I'm afraid so," Gaius sighed, but a smile covered the corners of his lips. It appeared he did have confidence in the Prince. Merlin could only sigh.  
-o-o-

Merlin watched how Arthur looked at him with a doubtful gaze in his eyes.

"You want me to do what?" the Prince asked.

They were in Arthur's chambers and Merlin thought that the familiar place might help trigger something in Arthur's mind.

"Just relax," Merlin said. He crossed his arms as he leaned back against the cold stone wall next to the window.

Arthur sat in the middle of his bed, his legs crossed and his arms next to his body. He appeared relaxed, but Merlin could see the tension in his neck and arms.

"This is ridiculous," the Prince sighed.

"Do you want your memory back or not?" Merlin snapped. His eyebrows shot up as Arthur threw him a rather angry gaze. The young sorcerer said nothing else, but he wasn't about to give up. This was important after all.

"This better works," the Prince said through pursed lips.

"Gaius was the one who said this might work," Merlin said, "and he's mostly right about these kind of things."

Arthur took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"So go back to your most early memory," Merlin spoke in a soft voice, "tell me what you see."

"I don't know…" Arthur sighed.

"_Try_," Merlin said harshly.

"I see...the forest," Arthur started talking, "it's dark and...cold."

"Good," Merlin encouraged the Prince, "what else?"

"I see...trees?"

"_Trees_ in a forest," Merlin rolled his eyes in annoyance, "marvelous! You're not trying, Arthur!"

"I am!" Arthur's eyes flew open. He threw his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up. "This is just ridiculous," he said, "and you are making fun of me." He pointed his finger dangerously towards his servant.

"I'm not," Merlin threw his arms into the air, not believing that Arthur was giving up so quickly, "you're simply not trying hard enough."

"How do you expect me to remember something," Arthur said, "if I didn't even remember my own name!"

"You know what I think?" Merlin didn't care that he was talking to the Prince. "I think that you enjoy this situation. That you enjoy not knowing who you are or who anyone else is. You have no responsibilities and not duties. You're free for the first time in your life and you want to keep it that way!"

"Yes," Arthur snapped, "because I enjoy not knowing anything. And are you even supposed to talk to me like that?"

"You might have forgotten who you are," Merlin felt anger rise up in his chest, "but you're still the same spoiled, arrogant, stupid, ignorant…" He searched for the right word.

"Clothpole?" Arthur finished his sentence.

Merlin swallowed heavily. "What did you say?"

"_Clothpole_," the Prince repeated.

"Why did you say that?" Merlin took a step closer to the Prince.

"Why is it important?" Arthur didn't know why Merlin was so focused on that one word and is was clear that his annoyance grew with every second.

"Just amuse me," Merlin said.

"I just thought of it," Arthur explained, "I don't know why I used that word. Why is this so important, Merlin?"

"It's something I called you a few times," Merlin said, not knowing if this was truly important or not, "though some of those times might have been behind your back."

Arthur didn't say anything, he simply eyed Merlin with suspicion.

"_What_?" Merlin wanted to know.

"Why would I remember that?" Arthur asked, his voice distant and almost...cold. "Why would I remember something you called me and not some memory of my father or something about the Knights?"

Merlin pressed his lips together. He simply couldn't believe that he was actually listening to this. "Right," he said after a short silence, "because I'm just your _servant_."

"Yes!" Arthur blurted out.

Merlin nodded his head. "Then next time, you can find your own way home."

Merlin turned around and left Arthur behind in his chambers. He couldn't believe how arrogant the Prince still was. Did he really think he could treat his servant like that and get away with it? Merlin knew he shouldn't take offense, but he did and he couldn't believe that Arthur had actually told him that he shouldn't care for his servant.

He would never have thought it, but Merlin longed to get the old Arthur back.

**AN: Another chapter is done. That wasn't very nice of Arthur, was it? The next chapter will arive soon, so don't worry, more information will follow regarding who took Arthur's memory and why!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.**

**AN: (Any and all mistakes are completely my own.) **

**Thanks to all those that left me a review, that made this story a favorite or placed it on their alert-list!**

**Nothing's Lost or Forgotten **

**Chapter 6**

Merlin was walking back to Gaius' chambers, still feeling rather angry and annoyed with Arthur. He had done everything for the Prince, he had even wanted to give his life for him once or twice and what did he get? A condescending prat that didn't even cared for him!

Taking in a deep breath, Merlin calmed himself. He shouldn't let himself be worked up like this. This wasn't truly Arthur after all, it was just...another version. That was ridiculous. What if this was who Arthur truly was?

Merlin was snapped from his thoughts when loud bells sounded. This could not be good and Merlin quickly turned around and ran for the Council Chamber. Arriving, he noticed Gaius was there as well, as was the King and Prince, Morgana and Gwen. Before the King stood another servant girl, however, her head bowed in respect and fear.

"Are you certain?" Uther asked rather coldly.

"Yes, My Lord," the girl answered, her voice shaking, "she used magic."

"That will be all," Uther snapped.

The girl straightened her back, not looking up however, and she quickly ran out of the room. Merlin could not understand what had happened so he went to stand next to Gaius and threw him a questioning look.

"Someone broke into a secret vault that lays beneath this castle," Gaius whispered, "I am not sure, but I believe it was _Nimueh_."

"That's impossible," Merlin quickly said, remembering the day when he had defeated her.

"Nimueh is a powerful priestess of the Old Religion," Gaius said, "there was always a chance that she found a way to survive."

"Arthur," Uther said, his tone of voice demanding silence and full attention, "you must find out what exactly was taking from that vault!"

"My Lord," Arthur said, hesitation in his voice, "I don't even know where the vault is or what was in it."

Uther sighed in frustration. "Gaius," he looked towards the physician, "have you found no cure?"

"I'm afraid not," Gaius answered, "Arthur must find his memory on his own."

Merlin gazed towards the Prince, seeing that Arthur was looking at him as well.

"Then you must concentrate on that, Arthur," Uther spoke, "it's important that you remember."

"Yes, Sire," Arthur spoke as he bowed his head.

"My Lord," Gaius said as he stepped forward, "the servant girl described the thief as a young woman with dark hair and blue eyes. She seemed very powerful and skilled and she knew her way around the castle. I believe it might have been Nimueh."

Merlin could see how Uther swallowed heavily, shock in his eyes.

"She wouldn't dare come here," Uther said, determined of his words.

"She has done it before," it was Morgana who spoke, "she does not fear us."

Uther looked from his ward towards his son. Merlin could see he was remembering all that had happened between him and Nimueh.

"We must learn what she stole," Uther repeated, "and we must get it back."

-o-o-

Merlin and Gaius left the Council Chamber together. The young sorcerer wanted to talk to his mentor about Nimueh, but there were still too many people around. When they reached an abandoned hallway, Merlin didn't hesitate.

"It must be Nimueh who took Arthur's memories," he blurted out.

"I thought so as well," Gaius agreed.

"Arthur knew of the location of an artifact and Nimueh wanted it," Merlin spoke, "so she took whatever she needed."

"And it might explain why she did not kill Arthur," Gaius added, "she does not want him dead. She knows he is important to the future."

"But why not kill me?" Merlin asked, not understanding that part.

"I don't understand," Gaius said, frowning.

"She wants me dead," Merlin explained, "she has tried many times before. Those attackers, they must have been working for her and they could have killed me. Why didn't they?"

Gaius shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted.

"Whatever she took," Merlin sighed, "we must get it back."

-o-o-

Merlin truly didn't want to, but he was still Arthur's servant and so he had to face the Prince again.  
Reaching the his chambers, Merlin knocked before entering. Arthur standing near his table, examining all the weapons that lay on them. Merlin had forgotten that he had put them there and he really should return them to the weapon's chamber.

"Is something wrong with them?" he asked.

"No," Arthur answered, "they're in perfect condition."

Seeing that Arthur's bed was not made yet, Merlin started to put it in order.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said, his voice hesitant. It was clear that wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to say this or if he wasn't even allowed to considering he was the Prince.

Merlin didn't turn to look at him, but kept his hands busy with the sheets of the bed. One simply apology wasn't going to make everything okay again. Arthur might be royal, that didn't mean he could just say anything.

"What I said before," the Prince continued to talk, his voice louder this time, more confident, "it was rude of me."

"It was," Merlin simply said.

"But you helped me," Arthur said, "I've been remembering things, thanks to you."

Merlin left the sheets for what they were and turned around so that he could look at Arthur.

"Anything useful?" he simply asked.

"Not yet," Arthur sighed, "bits and pieces of the attack. That's all."

Merlin only nodded.

"I remember conversations I had with my father in the past, but only vaguely," Arthur searched his mind, trying to remember as much as possible, "I remember Gwen."

Merlin smiled then. Of course Arthur would remember Gwen.

"But I don't remember what..._Nimueh_ wanted from me." Arthur sighed and let himself slide down onto a chair. "I can't remember where to look for weapons should I need them and I don't even remember my mother's name or if I even knew her."

"It will all come back," Merlin encouraged the Prince, "and her name was Igraine."

Arthur only nodded, sighing. "I remember Nimueh, though only faintly," Arthur continued to talk, "and those attackers, they brought me to some kind of cave. At least, I think it was a cave. It was dark and cold, and when she came in..." Arthur tried to remember every detail, "she did something and I could feel her inside my mind."

"Did she ask you something?" Merlin asked. There was a chance that Arthur might actually remember what Nimueh wanted of him.

"Yes," Arthur answered, looking into the distance, his gaze unfocused, "while she was using magic, she asked me different kind of questions, but I just don't remember which ones. The next thing I know, I am being brought the that little village, to Caleb and Nathaniel and they took care of me."

"You'll remember," Merlin smiled. He believed that it was only a matter of time before Arthur would remember everything again. Then Merlin would know what Nimueh took and what that would mean to them.

**AN: Another chapter done... I know not much has happened, but at least we now know he's behind all that is happening. I know Nimueh is supposed to be dead and all, but I just loved her so much as a villain. She and Merlin had a lot of chemistry as well (not romantically, of course) and I wanted her to be involved in this story.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will arrive soon...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.**

**AN: (Any and all mistakes are completely my own.) **

**Thanks, those that left me a review, that placed this story on their alert list or their favorite list! It is what inspired me to write this chapter so quickly. Enjoy!**

**Read & Review, please.**

**Nothing's Lost or Forgotten **

**Chapter 7**

Merlin left Arthur's chambers with a faint smile on his face. It seemed the Prince wasn't the prat Merlin thought he was. Though he would never admit that in front of Arthur. Turning into another hallway, Merlin tried to think of the list of chores he still needed to complete. Gaius had asked him to take some medicine and bring it to some people in the lower towns. Arthur had given him the task of cleaning his clothes and mucking out the stables. He might not even remember where the stables were, but he clearly knew they needed to be cleaned!

Before Merlin could decide what he would do first, however, he felt his arm being pulled back. He spun on his heels, turning to see who it was that wanted his attention. He was surprised to be looking into the eyes of Caleb.

"I'm glad to have found you," Caleb sighed with relief, "I have been searching for you all day."

"What is wrong?" Merlin immediately asked. He glanced around to see if they were alone in the hall. They were and so Merlin focused back on Caleb.

"It was a woman," Caleb whispered, a gaze of panic in his eyes, "she came to the village."

"A woman," Merlin repeated, "_Nimueh_?"

"I don't know her name," Caleb said, "but she was furious. She wanted Arthur, but of course he is here with you."

"What did she want with Arthur?" Merlin asked. He could feel that something horrible had happened or was about to happen.

"I'm not sure," Caleb said, thinking back, "she didn't say much. She needed Arthur or at least something of him." Caleb took in a deep breath. "She talked about an amulet and about magic that wouldn't work unless she had something of the Prince."

"That's what she took," Merlin said, understanding it now, "the amulet comes from the vault here in Camelot."

"I came to warn you as quickly as I could," Caleb said. He still appeared fearful, though.

"You did well," Merlin said, "and Nimueh won't bother you again."

"She attacked us, Merlin," Caleb said, his voice soft, "some people of the village are wounded, but they'll live."

Merlin was starting to understand why Caleb looked so tired and defeated.

"She was strong, Merlin," Caleb took in a deep breath, "my magic was useless."

"Thank you for coming," Merlin smiled faintly, "for warning me."

Caleb only nodded. "I must go," he said, "I promised my father that I wouldn't stay gone long. He hates it that I come to Camelot."

"Of course," Merlin said.

Caleb throw the young servant a faint smile. "Goodbye, Merlin."

-o-o-

Merlin hurried to Gaius, not thinking about his chores anymore. He needed to tell the physician about the amulet and they needed to find out what exactly its purpose was. It must be something important and dangerous if Nimueh had gone through all the trouble of getting it.

Reaching Gaius' chambers, Merlin stormed in. He found him working on some medicine, but that would have to wait.

"I know what Nimueh took," he blurted out.

"You do?" Gaius frowned.

"An amulet," the young sorcerer explained, a faint smile on his face, "Caleb came to me, he said Nimueh was looking for Arthur because she needs something of him in order for the amulet to work properly."

"Did Caleb see this amulet?" Gaius asked, "could he describe it?"

"No," Merlin sighed, knowing that this would make it difficult to find out what amulet Nimueh took exactly.

"There is an inventory," Gaius said, suddenly remembering, "of all the things stored away into the vaults. We should be able access it and find out what amulet Caleb was talking about."

Merlin smiled.

"I will go to Geoffrey, he has the inventory in his possession," Gaius said.

"He'll just allow you to look into those papers? You know he is very protective over books and...other stuff." Merlin just found that hard to believe Geoffrey would allow Gaius access to those things. Merlin couldn't even count the times anymore when he had to snuck into the library to get a certain book.

"He owes me a favor," Gaius chuckled.

Merlin could only laugh.

-o-o-

Merlin couldn't stand the wait anymore. Gaius had been gone for over two hours already and all that Merlin could think of was Nimueh. Every minute he just sat there, she could be planning to get to Arthur. What was taking Gaius so long? Just as he was about to go and find Gaius himself, the physician entered, a faint smile on his face.

"Does that mean you have good news?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"I know what amulet has been taken," Gaius started, "but I'm afraid you won't like what it does."

"Just tell me," Merlin encouraged him.

"It's some kind of channel," Gaius explained, "it is meant to take power from one person and pass it on to whoever holds the amulet."

"That's why Nimueh wants something of Arthur," Merlin immediately understood.

"You must put something in the amulet, something personal", Gaius said, "and then that person will slowly lose the power it once possessed."

"Don't tell me how it ends," Merlin groans.

"If Nimueh gets her hands on something of Arthur," Gaius sighed, "a lock of hair perhaps, then she will take his power until death follows."

"I have to stop her," Merlin said. He started pacing up and down the chamber, trying to think of a way to get the amulet back.

"A ritual needs to be performed," Gaius explained, watching Merlin closely, "a very delicate one. Nimueh won't be able to travel with the amulet, not for a few days at least."

"So this means that she needs to stay in one place?" Merlin needed to hear Gaius confirm this.

The old man nodded. "Until the ritual is complete, of course."

"And when is that?"

"When she placed something of Arthur inside the amulet," Gaius sighed.

"Then I must stop her," Merlin was determined of his words, "I must get the amulet back before she gets her hands on Arthur again."

"Where will you find her?" Gaius asked, his eyes wide as he found it difficult to believe she would be found that easily.

"I know where she is," Merlin said, "Arthur remembers a cave. If what you said is true, she will still be there. I don't know where it is exactly, but I have a pretty good idea."

"It's dangerous, Merlin" Gaius said, his gaze sad, "Nimueh knows every tunnel of that cave, she has the upper hand."

"She won't expect me," Merlin countered, "she doesn't even know that we know about the amulet. If anything, she'll think that I'll stay with Arthur to make sure that he's safe."

Gaius swallowed heavily. "Promise me that you'll be careful."

Merlin smiled. "I'm always careful."

**AN: Another chapter is. Done much happens, but we know what Nimueh took and why. A fight between Nimueh and Merlin is imminent so stick with me and action will happen soon! **

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.**

**AN: (Any and all mistakes are completely my own.) **

**Read & Review, please.**

**Nothing's Lost or Forgotten **

**Chapter 8**

Merlin felt an aching in his legs that he couldn't ignore. He had been walking for a day already, without rest, and Merlin was starting to wonder if he was even walking in the right direction. He knew Nimueh had been hiding in that particular cave before, but the young sorcerer couldn't be sure where exactly that cave was.

He trusted his magic, however, and he let it guide him until he reached the entrance of the cave. It was near the evening when Merlin found himself standing before a peculiar and large shadow. Though Merlin knew it was more than just that. The shadow simply concealed a long and dark hallway.

Merlin took in a deep breath as he entered. Immediately, he felt the damp air hit him in the face. The smell made it difficult for Merlin to breathe properly, but he knew that what he was doing was important. Needing to be very quiet, Merlin placed one foot carefully before the other.

As he reached the end of the small passageway, Merlin felt fresh air fill his lungs. The space in which he stood was large, probably larger than the whole of Gwen's house and Merlin couldn't help but glance around. The cave walls shone brightly as if sunlight was being directed at it, but of course that was impossible.

Merlin looked around to see where the bright light was coming from, enlightening the entire cave, but there was nothing that could explain it. Of course that only meant magic was being used and Merlin felt his heart skip a beat.

Nimueh had to be close.

He didn't see her, however, and so Merlin prepared himself to fight any moment now. It was simply impossible to think that someone as powerful as Nimueh didn't know about an intruder. Merlin needed to be prepared for anything. Stepping deeper into the cave, the young sorcerer saw an altar standing in the center of it. A large bowl was centered on the altar, a long knife placed next to it.

Merlin stepped closer towards the altar, his steps careful and hesitant. Taking two more steps up, he stood before the altar and his gaze immediately fell onto a rather small book. It was closed and no title could be read anywhere.

Merlin extended his hand, wanting to open the book-

"I wouldn't do that."

He immediately retracted his hand and turned around. She stood only a few steps away from him. Wearing a long red, silk dress, she appeared strong and confident. Her black curls shone and her red lips were curved into a large smile. Her blue eyes only spoke fierceness, as if she was pleased Merlin stood before her.

Why would Nimueh be _pleased_?

"What took you so long, Merlin?" she asked, taking a step closer towards the young sorcerer.

Merlin swallowed heavily. This was not good, this just didn't make any sense. Merlin turned back to the altar and gazed into the bowl. Only now did he see the amulet laying in it. This must be what Caleb had been talking about.

-o-o-

Arthur was walking towards the Council Chamber, not knowing what to expect exactly. He had been practicing with his sword outside in the courtyard when the bells of the castle had sounded. Arthur had been startled at first, not sure what this meant exactly, but he had quickly understood that he was supposed to be going to the Council Chamber as a guard had come up to him, telling him that the King wanted his presence.

He placed his sword in the belt he was wearing around his waist and Arthur entered the Council Chamber, seeing how his father had a look of fury in his eyes. Gaius was present as well, like Morgana and Gwen. A few knights were there, too, and two guards held down a young man.

Arthur stepped forward and felt how his breath was caught in his chest. The two guards were holding down Caleb. The young man grunted as he let his head fall forward, his blond hair falling before his eyes. He appeared defeated and exhausted.

"What is going on?" Arthur demanded to know.

"He is a sorcerer," Uther spat, not even looking at Caleb.

"That's impossible," Arthur exhaled as he looked from his father to Caleb. What was the young man even doing here?

"Do you know this man?" Uther asked, his voice high. He took a step closer towards his son and looked him in the eyes.

"He was the one who looked after me when I lost my memory," Arthur explained, "he took care of me when I had no one."

"Perhaps he is the one that erased your memory in the first place," Uther spoke skeptically, "you don't know this man, Arthur."

"I do," the young Prince protested, "and I know that he is not a sorcerer."

Arthur looked down at Caleb who still didn't look up. The only thing that the Prince wanted to do, was to help his friend because that was who Caleb was to him. Caleb had helped him when Arthur had been lost and he had given him a place to stay. He had taken care of the Prince's wounds and he had reassured him when all that he had felt was distress.

The doors of the Council Chamber burst open suddenly and Arthur watched how Nathaniel entered. What was he doing here? Why was this little family even in Camelot? Nathaniel looked angry, no, he looked _furious_, and Arthur couldn't help but take a step back. Caleb's father rushed to stand before his son and all that Arthur could do, was wait for his father to order Nathaniel to be arrested as well.

Uther did nothing, though.

"What is this?" Nathaniel demanded to know. He looked back to throw his son a quick glance before he looked at the King again.

"Your son is a sorcerer," Uther said, his voice hard and cold.

"_Caleb_?" Nathaniel's voice shot up into the air, "this is a mistake."

Arthur's gaze slid from Uther towards Nathaniel and back again. Why was the King allowed this man to speak to him like this? Surely he would want to see Caleb's father arrested as well if only for speaking in a disrespectful tone?

"Then explain to me," Uther simply said, "why your son was carrying this?" He held up a small bag with the sign of the Old religion visible into it. The gazes of everyone in the room was drawn to the small bag.

Arthur could only swallow heavily. He simply couldn't believe this. Caleb had been his friend and not once had he shown any sign of magic during all the days Arthur had been living in his village. Surely he would have noticed _something_.

"That can't be my son's," Nathaniel spoke slowly. He took another few steps closer to the King until he stood almost directly before him. Taking over the small hex bag from the King's grasp, he examined it with care. "I know my son, Uther," he looked Uther in the eyes, "and I know that he has no magic."

Arthur still could not understand why Nathaniel was allowed to speak so freely to the King.

"Your wife," Uther said, his voice low, "she was a witch."

"I raised my son myself," Nathaniel sighed, "I taught him about the values of life and about the evilness of magic. You know I am loyal in your fight against magic. I did nothing to stop you from burning my wife at the stake because I knew she was guilty of witchcraft." He looked at his son. "My son is not guilty."

Uther pressed his lips together.

"Give him a chance to explain," Nathaniel pleaded, "please, Uther, as a favor to an old friend."

Arthur's eyebrows shot up. This was all starting to make more sense. If Nathaniel was old friend, then Uther would be more inclined to listen to him.

"Very well," Uther said, his voice still hard. He took the hex bag from Nathaniel again and stepped around him so he could stand before Caleb. "Explain," he ordered.

"It's not mine," Caleb spoke, fear in his voice. He swallowed heavily as he sought for eye contact with his father. "It belongs to...an acquaintance. I was in Camelot for a few days and I know he lives here. I thought I could return it."

Uther's eyes were nothing more than two thin lines. "Are you telling me," he forced Caleb to look into his eyes by taking his chin with force, "that you did not know that this is a tool of magic?"

Caleb shook his head. "I did not, My Lord," he sighed, "I don't know anything of magic."

"Then who does this belong to?" Uther released Caleb's chin, but he held his gaze.

"I only met him once," Caleb swallowed heavily, "I don't know his name."

"Of course he does," Nathaniel stepped forward again, "don't protect him, my son."

Arthur could see that Caleb didn't know what to do anymore. It was obvious that he was trying to protect someone. It was foolish to do so, Arthur knew, as Uther would drag the name out of him if he had to. Caleb shouldn't be protecting a sorcerer, certainly not now that his own life was in danger.

"I really don't know what-"

"_Merlin_," Nathaniel said as he could see that his son wasn't about to tell the King. He intertwined his fingers as he spoke. "His name is Merlin."

"What?" Arthur couldn't help himself from blurting it out. "That's ridiculous!"

"_Merlin_?" Uther straightened his back as he looked to his son. "Where is your servant, Arthur?"

Arthur needed a moment to find his voice again. "I don't know, Sire," he regretted to admit.

"Gaius?" Uther turned around to look at the old physician.

"He is not in Camelot," Gaius said, his voice soft. "I can assure you, however, that Merlin is not a sorcerer."

"How can you know?" Nathaniel asked. "He must be a master in disguise if he can pose as the Prince's servant for this long. He'll have you fooled as well. I am telling you, My King, that I saw Merlin use magic with my own eyes when he came to our village looking for your son."

"He has been accused of sorcery before," the King said, thinking out loud, "and now no one seems to know where he is."

"My son is innocent," Nathaniel said, looking Uther in the eyes, "it is Merlin you should be looking for."

"My Lord," Morgana spoke for the first time, "Merlin has been loyal to Arthur-"

"No," Uther silenced his ward with a simple wave of his arm, "what Nathaniel says does make sense. It was Merlin who was with Arthur when he was taken. Knights have been out looking for my son for days, but Merlin could find him in a matter of hours?"

"Father-"

"What can you remember of Merlin?" Uther asked, not allowing Arthur to speak his mind.

"I can't even remember the names of everyone present in this room-"

"Exactly," Uther stepped towards his son, placing his hand on Arthur's shoulder, "I believe you caught Merlin practicing magic when you were out hunting and he needed to cover his tracks."

"So he erased my memory?" Arthur still could not believe this. "Why would he come back to Camelot? Why didn't he just run then? And why would he come back for me and help me return home? He even helped me remember certain things-"

"Exactly," Uther said, certain of his words, "he needed to make sure that you wouldn't remember _him _and his _magic_."

Arthur remained silence. He did remember little of his servant. Sure, he remembered being called a clotpole by his servant, but what else did he remember? _Nothing_.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Uther sighed, "but I fear Nathaniel is right."

The King turned to look at the guards who were still holding down Caleb. "Release him," he ordered. He let his gaze slide from face to face, making sure everyone knew that he was not pleased. "Merlin will be caught and he will be executed."

Arthur could only swallow heavily.

**AN: oh-oh. This does not look good for Merlin, does it? I know how all this will end, but you guys don't! I'm evil I know. I'll make it up to you. I promise to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Now isn't that nice of me? **

**Thanks for having read this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.**

**AN: (Any and all mistakes are completely my own.) **

**Read & Review, please.**

**Nothing's Lost or Forgotten **

**Chapter 9**

Nimueh was fast, not allowing Merlin to move at all. Her hand had swiftly risen, her magic immediately hitting Merlin as if she had just hit him in the face.

"I had expected something...more of you," Nimueh spoke as she lowered her hand again, "you are supposed to be strong."

"What is it you want?" Merlin asked. Anger rose in his chest, but he was powerless. He couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe properly.

"Dear Merlin," Nimueh smiled, "do you not understand?" She stepped towards the young sorcerer. Her hand disappeared into her robe and she pulled out a long and sharp dagger, red rubies covering the small hilt of it.

"I do not want _Arthur_," she chuckled when she came to halt before him. Her face was only inches away from Merlin's. "Why would I want his blood when I can get the blood of a sorcerer."

Merlin would have cringed back, but he was still unable to move.

"This is trap, Merlin," Nimueh continued to speak, "and you walked right into it."

"_Caleb_," Merlin sighed. He couldn't believe he had actually trusted that young man.

"Don't blame him," Nimueh said, lifting the dagger now, "he truly thought I was after the Prince."

Merlin frowned. He did not understand this. If Nimueh had gotten so close to Caleb, why had she not used his blood? He was a sorcerer as well after all and Merlin had to admit that he was a rather powerful one.

"Why me?" Merlin asked, not sure if he would get an answer to that question.

"Many reasons," Nimueh said.

She placed the sharp edge of the dagger against Merlin's upper arm. His sleeve tore and even though the dagger barely touched his skin, a small drop of blood was rolling down his arm. He grunted.

"For one," Nimueh said, looking into Merlin's eyes as she cut into his flesh.

Merlin tried not to cry out in pain, but the burning was almost unbearable. It was clear that the dagger was enchanted and Merlin did not know how much longer he could stand the hot sensation. The burning spread for his upper arm to his neck and chest. It became too hard to breath and so Merlin sucked in a deep breath.

"You are more powerful than any other sorcerer I know," Nimueh lifted the dagger from Merlin's skin and placed it down again on his other arm. Immediately, a drop of blood rolled down.

Merlin but his lip now, still not breathing. He shut his eyes for a second, trying to block out the pain and other panicking thoughts. It was no use and he was damned if he'd go down without looking Nimueh into the eyes. Gray into blue.

"Two," Nimueh said, lifting the dagger again, "your magic will become mine."

She pressed the dagger against his cheek now. Another burning sensation.

"Three," Nimueh chuckled when watching Merlin close his eyes again as the pain became too much. He sucked in another deep breath, but already, all color was disappearing from his face. "This spell will kill you."

Nimueh turned around and placed the dagger back onto the alter. Lifting up a small cup that stood next to the book, she placed it so it would catch the blood Merlin was now loosing. The cuts were deep and Nimueh quickly had a half full cup.

"Thank you," she whispered into Merlin's ear. She turned her back towards the young sorcerer, concentrating on the amulet. She let Merlin's blood flood into a large and wooden bowl.

"_Poi vada narhue_," she chanted as she lifted the amulet, "_don prai chree. Shanto lu braidor xalio._" Slowly, she let the amulet drop into the bowl. "_Loge delacre formu ghacom._" She let go of the amulet, her eyes flashing golden as the magic was starting to do their work. "_Inci criqua, slingshty balgho. Dathu merki note Emerys, carto ainde vu._"

Merlin didn't think he could feel anything else but the pain in his arms and cheek, but he was wrong. As the burning of the cuts grew wild, another tingling sensation took over the rest of his body. He grunted, biting hard on his lower lip until he tasted the metal of his own blood. A blackness was starting to surround him, but Merlin refused to give in.

He shut his eyes, trying to block out everything that was happening to him.

"It will soon be over," Nimueh seemed to encourage him.

Merlin took in shallow breaths until suddenly, everything stopped for only a second. The second seemed to last forever. He opened his eyes again, watching how Nimueh was surrounded by a whirlwind, the still bloody amulet in her hands. The moment ended then and Nimueh was gone.

Merlin was all alone in the cave. The pain returned, but it was bearable. Merlin could move again and his hands reached for the cuts on his arms. They were deep and still bleeding. Ripping of a piece of his shirt, he used them as bandage. Every movement he made caused pain, but Merlin was damned if he gave in.

Walking to the altar, he saw Nimueh had taken everything with her and Merlin sighed. This was not good, not good at all!

-o-o-

Arthur stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at all the people beneath him. They were all so busy working. He wondered if they had worries like Arthur had now. Did they even like him? What kind of Prince was Arthur to them?

He hated not knowing...anything.

He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the sun on his face. He welcomed it, wanting to enjoy the small things before he had to worry about the life of servant...again.

Wait! _Again_? Why would he think that?

"Arthur?"

The Prince turned around, seeing how Morgana came to stand next to him. Her long white dress seemed to embrace her body and her long black curls lay over her shoulder, making her skin appear white. She didn't smile, however.

"Are you thinking about Merlin?" she asked.

"Tell me," Arthur looked into her eyes, "is he often in danger."

Morgana chuckled. "Always."

Arthur nodded, looking ahead again. "I had a feeling he attracts it."

"Really?" Morgana's voice was high, clearly wanting to know if there was anything else Arthur was remembering.

"He's not a sorcerer," the Prince said, "...is he?"

Morgana crossed her arms before her chest, thinking about the questions. "He can be odd," she admitted, "showing up at the right time, always getting in and out of trouble. He's strangely smart to look so...silly."

Arthur turned to look at Morgana, a frown filling his face.

"No," she quickly said, "I don't think he is sorcerer, but he is one very lucky guy most of the time."

Her answer had reassured the Prince. "There has got to be something we can do," he said, "if Merlin returns..._when_ Merlin returns," he corrected himself, "my father will have him hanged."

"I know," Morgana sighed, "so we must make sure he doesn't return. Not until we've cleared his name."

"Not coming back will only confirm my father's suspicions," Arthur said. He might not know much about his father, but he knew this. He had also not forgotten Nathaniel and Caleb's stories of the King and his hatred for magic.

"And returning means he will die," Morgana countered. "Merlin is my friend as well, he is Gwen's friend. We won't just let Uther murder him because Nathaniel says he is a sorcerer."

"Do you know him?" Arthur asked then, "Nathaniel, I mean."

Morgana slowly nodded her head. "Only vaguely. I was a little girl and my father was still alive. We were guests in this very castle." She gazed ahead of her, trying to remember every detail. "You must have been a baby, or perhaps two years old? I can't really remember." Morgana took in a deep breath. "Nathaniel had a lovely wife, Susanna. Caleb was only a small boy then. Uther discovered Susanna had magic and the next day, she was burned at the stake. My father forbade me to watch, but I couldn't control myself. She did nothing," Morgana sighed, "Susanna stood on top of the stake and only watched her husband Nathaniel cover Caleb's eyes."

Arthur swallowed heavily.

"Nathaniel and Caleb left the next day," Morgana concluded, "they never returned to Camelot."

"She just stood there?" Arthur asked, "Susanna, she did nothing?"

"Not even scream," Morgana answered. "I had nightmares for weeks about her death."

"How could he watch his wife die?" Arthur asked himself, "how can you watch the woman you love burn?"

"He had no other choice, Arthur," Morgana said, "Uther had made up his mind. Susanna was to die and if Nathaniel protested too much, he might have died as well. I believe he only wanted his son to have at least one parent."

Arthur sighed. "That still doesn't tell us how we can save Merlin."

"It doesn't," Morgana admitted, "but you saw Caleb. He didn't want to say any name. He certainly didn't want to tell Uther Merlin is a sorcerer."

"They are lying," Arthur stated, "that we know."

"Exactly," Morgana said, "I believe that if we get to Caleb, we can convince him to tell the truth, to tell Uther Merlin does not have magic."

"My father won't listen to him," Arthur said, "and I don't believe Caleb will help us. It's either him or Merlin."

Morgana pressed her lips together, knowing that Arthur was right.

"Then we go with our original plan," she said, "making sure Merlin does not return to Camelot. Not yet anyway."

**AN: Another chapter is done. Again, this does not look good for Merlin. How will he get himself out of this situation? And how will Arthur and Morgana help him? Do not worry, answers will soon come as another chapter will arrive. I'll try and post it as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for having read this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.**

**AN: (Any and all mistakes are completely my own.) **

**Read & Review, please.**

**Nothing's Lost or Forgotten **

**Chapter 10**

The walk back to Camelot was long and cold. Merlin refused to stop and rest and even as the night had settled in, the cold consuming every thought of the young sorcerer, he had continued to walk. He couldn't afford to lose any time and staying in the woods, daring to fall asleep was too dangerous.

Merlin had no magic. No magic at all. He could not even begin a little fire to warm his hands or to fend of wild animals. His legs were heavy and every step he took caused a heat to start in his sides. He continued walked, however, and he if he kept up this pace, he might reach Camelot when morning comes.

-o-o-

Arthur was carrying a torch as he made his ways through the dark halls of the castle. Everyone was still asleep and no soul could be detected anywhere. Arthur was probably the only one awake at this hour.

He turned into an empty corridor and saw the chamber that he needed. Caleb was sleeping in there, his father in the next room. Arthur knew he had to be quiet. Nathaniel was a light sleeper and the littlest noise would wake him.

He didn't knock on the wooden door and as he entered, he could see Caleb turn in his bed.

"Caleb?" Arthur's voice was low and nothing more than a whisper. "Caleb, wake up."

The young man shot up in his bed. He wildly looked around until his gaze fell upon the Prince. He sighed with relief as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed.

"What time is it?" Caleb asked, still sleepy.

"Everyone is still asleep," Arthur assured him, "I came because I have to talk to you."

Caleb frowned. "At this hour?" He suppressed a yawn as he lite a candle that stood next to his bed using the torch that Arthur still held in his hand.

The Prince walked towards the window and placed the torch in a holder. It was placed strategically so that the light of the fire could reach every corner of the chamber.

"It's about Merlin," Arthur explained.

Caleb's eyes immediately widened.

"He's not a sorcerer," Arthur continued talking, "he'll be hanged when he returns to Camelot."

Caleb remained silent, his gaze towards the floor. He exhaled sharply before looking the Prince in the eyes. "It was either him or me," he said, "what else could I do?"

"You could have told Uther the truth," Arthur said, throwing his arms into the air, "Merlin is our friend, is he not?"

"I barely know him-"

"He's my friend!"

"_You_ barely know him," Caleb said. He stood up from his bed now, looking the Prince straight in the eyes. "What do you remember of him?"

Arthur breathed shallowly. What did he remember of his servant? He remembered little. It seemed he could only think of silly things, of details that had no matter. Why couldn't he remembered anything truly important about Merlin? Perhaps his father was right. Perhaps Merlin had been the one to erase his mind.

No! Arthur swallowed heavily. Merlin was his friend, he was certain of it.

"Why do you want to protect someone you barely know?" Caleb asked then. His eyes were wide, desperate to hear the answer he wanted.

"Merlin did nothing wrong," Arthur said.

"And I?"

Caleb folded his hands before him, but Arthur had seen their tremble. Something was wrong and he wanted to know what it was. Arthur took in a deep breath and tried to remember any other sign of trouble. What was Caleb hiding from him? Could it truly be...?

"You helped me," Arthur simply said, "you are my friend as well."

"So you would protect me should I be accused of sorcery?" Caleb looked Arthur straight in the eyes. His gaze was sharp, looking at Arthur for any signs that his next words would be a lie.

Arthur slowly nodded his head, determined of his words.

"Is that a promise?" Caleb asked.

Again, Arthur nodded his head.

Caleb parted his hands then and pointed one finger towards a candle. "_Ergo prya riseh_," he said, his voice soft and gently. The candle flickered alive and Caleb slowly let his gaze slide back towards the Prince whose lips were slightly parted.

"I have magic," Caleb said, sounded almost defeated, "I was born like this."

Arthur took in a deep breath. He tried to have his thoughts organized, but all that he could think of was that he was in the same room as a sorcerer. Caleb was a sorcerer!

"You promised, Arthur," Caleb said, his gaze sad, "you promised you would protect me."

Arthur swallowed heavily. He had indeed promised, but this was sorcery. Caleb had helped him, however, he had took care of him when he had not even known him. He could no be evil when all that he had done so far, was help him.

"And I will keep my promise," Arthur said, "if you help me."

Caleb frowned, patiently waiting on what Arthur would ask of him next.

"Merlin is innocent," the Prince said, "and he is our friend. We must help him."

Caleb could only agree. "What is your plan?"

"I must find him," Arthur said, "before my father does. The King is convinced he's a sorcerer and he want to see him hanged."

Caleb nodded. "I will help you," he smiled, "no matter what."

-o-o-

Arthur was walking through the castle, lost in thought as he tried to come up with a way to help his servant. Where was Merlin anyway? Where had he gone and why did no one know where he was? It was awfully suspicious, but Arthur was certain of it that Merlin had a perfectly reasonable explanation.

It was already early in the morning and the sun had just peaked over the horizon. As Arthur gazed ahead, he noticed the familiar shape of Merlin's body. He was crossing the hall and disappeared out of sight.

Arthur didn't hesitate and ran towards his servant.

"Merlin!" he called out, but quickly lowered his voice as he noticed to guards approaching his position. They looked slightly alarmed when seeing the Prince call out, but they quickly returned to their normal posture.

Arthur ignored them and quickly walked down the hallway to see the back of Merlin's head.

"Merlin," he said, his voice soft this time.

Merlin turned around, relief in his eyes when seeing the Prince.

Arthur wished he could feel the same. There was no relief inside of him, however, when seeing Merlin's pale face and scratched down his arms. His nails were dirty and his hair was messed up. It seemed he had been walking through the forest for hours.

Only then did Arthur's gaze slide towards the two cuts on Merlin's arms and the one shallow cut on his cheek.

"What happened to you?" the Prince asked.

"I was attacked," Merlin said, swallowing heavily, "I'll be fine."

"You will not be fine, Merlin," Arthur sighed, "you have to leave Camelot. My father thinks you are a sorcerer." Arthur turned to look behind him, wanting to make sure that there were no guards around.

"I don't have magic," Merlin simply said, not even appearing shocked by the accusation.

Arthur eyes Merlin with suspicion, but he could only sigh. "My father wants to see you hanged," he said, "you have to get out of here."

"My Lord?" Two guards appeared at the end of the hall, the same ones that had been looking at Arthur only seconds ago. They walked towards the Prince and his servant, they hands grasping the hilt of their swords. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is alright," Arthur said, standing in front if Merlin, "I do not need your assistance."

One guard stretched his neck to see who was standing behind the Prince and when he saw it was Merlin, he drew out his sword, the second guard immediately following his example.

"I have to ask you to step aside, my Lord," the guard said.

"I order you to walk away," Arthur said, knowing he was risking everything.

"The King ordered us to arrest your servant," the same guard explained, "he also ordered us to ignore your orders should it concern Merlin."

Arthur gritted his teeth together. "He is innocent," he told the guards, "I do not allow his arrest."

There was nothing he could do, however. The two guards stepped around him and grabbed Merlin's arms. The young servant boy could not do anything to stop them. He appeared simply too tired to even resist or put up a fight.

The guards guided him away from the Prince who stood still, defeated. He couldn't allow this to happen, he had to help him. The only question was how.

-o-o-

Merlin was about to close his eyes for just a second when he heard footsteps approaching his cell. He knew there was little chance it would be Arthur and he was right. Gaius appeared before the iron bars of his cell.

"Merlin," Gaius sighed, relieved to find his ward still alive, "what happened?"

"I should be asking you that question," Merlin sighed. He stood up, pushing himself up from the cold floor and walked towards the iron bars. He could see the worry and concern in Gaius' eyes. "I come home and I am being accused of sorcery."

Gaius sighed deeply. "Much happened while you were gone," he explained, "but what happened to you? You look terrible."

"I feel terrible," Merlin admitted. He felt tired and yet, he could not sleep. His arms hurt, but not using them didn't seem to help. "I met Nimueh," he said, "it was a trap, Gaius, she wasn't after Arthur."

"What did she do?" Gaius wanted to know. It seemed he already knew what happened, knowing what the amulet is meant to do, but he needed to hear Merlin tell him.

"She took blood," Merlin stepped away from the iron bars, letting himself slide down to the floor again, "she took my magic."

Gaius said nothing, his hands grasping the bars now.

"I have no magic, Gaius," Merlin sighed.

"That's the least of our concerns right now," Gaius told him, "Uther is about to hang you and you are actually innocent."

"That doesn't help me, does it?" Merlin snorted. He wanted to be afraid, he wanted to be angry with everything that was happening, but he was simply too...tired. He would do anything for some sleep. Whatever Nimueh did, it was not doing anything good to Merlin.

"Caleb will help you," Gaius said, a faint smile on his face, "he promised Arthur he will help you."

It was Merlin who remained silent now.

"There is hope, Merlin," Gaius assured him, "trust me, there is hope."

Merlin only closed his eyes. A darkness consumed him and sleep took him. For the first time in days, he slept well and he was already dreading the time when he would have to wake up.

**AN: I couldn't do it, I couldn't make Caleb evil or simply not caring about Merlin. I wanted to invent a strong person who has magic as well. It seems that whenever someone is a sorcerer or witch, they end up evil or dead (with a few exceptions of course). I hope I succeeded in making Caleb likable.**

**The next chapter will arrive soon! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.**

**AN: (Any and all mistakes are completely my own.) **

**Happy New Year, everyone! I wish everyone a great year!  
**

**Read & Review, please.**

**Nothing's Lost or Forgotten **

**Chapter 11**

Merlin was surrounded by darkness and he enjoyed the feeling. The silence was a welcoming one and Merlin surrendered himself to it all. Every limp weighed heavy, every thought was filled with panic and Merlin refused to give in.

He wanted to rest, he wanted to forget about all that happened to him these past few days and so he let himself be surrounded by the darkness. Slowly, every thought that crossed his mind left him and only a soothing calm feeling filled him.

He fell asleep and had never before welcomed it this much.

-o-o-

"Father, please," Arthur watched how Uther sat himself down at the head of the table.

He had just finished eating his breakfast and servants were now busy cleaning the table, taking away all the leftovers. Arthur didn't care there were servants around or that they could hear him to talk to his father in a way he probably wasn't allowed to.

But he needed to try and get Merlin released. It seemed his father wasn't even paying proper attention to what his son had to tell him and Arthur balled his fists with annoyance.

"The evidence is clear," the King said, his voice stern. He watched how a young maidservant took away the plate that stood before him. He did not even truly acknowledge her presence and the young girl hurried to leave the room.

"What evidence?" Arthur demanded to know now that they were alone. He was aware that his voice was loud and strong, almost deviant to the King, but he couldn't care less. This was a matter of life and death. "There is none!"

"You do not speak to me in such a way," the King scolded.

Arthur pressed his lips together, calming himself down. Getting into a fight with his father wasn't the best move to make right now. Arthur should have known better really. He couldn't help but feel annoyed however. He wasn't even listened to!

"I am simply asking, my Lord," Arthur spoke softer again, "to see reason. Merlin is not a sorcerer."

"Arthur," Uther sighed, compassion in his eyes, "you consider him to be your friend, I understand. He is not, however, your friend and he probably enchanted you to believe otherwise."

Arthur shook his head. How could someone be so oblivious to the truth? Could he not see who Merlin truly was? He saw a sorcerer where there was a loyal servant who had set off to find his master on his own. He saw magic where there was only courage.

"He erased your memory," Uther continued speaking, "when you caught him practicing magic. He found you after only one day while I had knights searching for you for days. He helped you regain parts of your memories, but yet you can't clearly remember _him_."

"I can't clearly remember other people. That proves nothing. He helped me," Arthur said, "and so he will hang?"

"Because he is guilty!" Uther slammed down his fist on the table. He had lost his patience and when he gazed his son in the eyes, anger was clearly visible in his eyes. "You will thank me one day, Arthur. I know what I am doing is right."

"And what about Gaius?" Arthur refused to give up.

"What about him?" Uther asked, not understanding what his son was talking about.

"You are going to execute the man he considers to be his son," Arthur explained, trying to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Now wasn't the time to appear obnoxious. "Gaius has been your friend for years and you are going to murder his ward."

"Gaius apparently does not know his ward all that well, does he?" Uther's fist was still balled into a fist and his gaze was cold as ice.

"You are wrong, father," Arthur said, "you are making the wrong decision."

Uther said nothing, only kept looking at his son. There was hardly any emotion in his eyes now. It seemed he was done with this conversation and he was not going to change his mind.

"I have more urgent matters that need my attention," the King announced when noticing his son wasn't making any allusions of leaving, "Merlin will hang tonight, that is the end of it."

Arthur exhaled sharply. His friend was going to die this evening and it seemed Arthur couldn't even help him. He refused to believe this, however. How could he just give up on his friend? The answer was simple: he couldn't.

He swallowed heavily as he turned on his heels, ready to leave his father alone. He turned his head so that he could clearly see his father's face. "You'll regret this decision." He didn't wait to hear the King's response, but left then, his head lifted. He was not defeated by his father, not when it came to Merlin's life.

-o-o-

Merlin's eyes fluttered open. He had heard a soft noise, like a door falling shut, and it had woken Merlin instantly. He had assumed he had been sleeping rather deeply, but it seemed even the smallest of sound was able to wake him.

There was not much light in his cell, only some faint sunlight peering over the edge of his small windowsill, but it was enough to see that there came a man standing before his cell.

"Merlin?" the man's voice grew a little louder, clearly having called out for the young manservant earlier without having gotten a proper response.

Merlin pushed himself up so that he could sit straight, his back pressed again the cold, stone wall of his little cell. Rubbing the palm of his hand over his face, he felt how he was slowly waking up, how every muscle was stretching itself, ready for a new day. The only problem with that was that Merlin was _not_ ready for that new day.

"Who is it?" he asked, his voice rough as his throat felt very dry. He was unable to see properly as well and his eyes still needed time to adjust to the poor light.

"Caleb," the young sorcerer said, grabbing the iron bars with his hands as he tried to peek into the cell, trying to get a better view of Merlin, "are you okay?"

"I'm locked in a cell, accused of being a sorcerer," Merlin sighed, "I am not alright."

Caleb slowly nodded, almost cursing himself for having asked such a stupid question. He let go of the iron bars, but he remained looking at Merlin. "I'm sorry," he said, "this my fault."

Merlin stood up now, seeking his balance by leaning against the wall. He paused for a second, letting his legs adjust the sudden weight of his body. Walking towards then, he reached the door of the cell. "It's not your fault," he simply said.

"It is," Caleb quickly said, "I was caught with a hex bag. It was only one for protection, one that I always carry with me when I leave home. It was stupid of me to bring it to Camelot and I was caught. The King, he wanted to see me dead and my father accused you in stead."

Merlin swallowed heavily. So it was actually Caleb's fault, but of course he would never tell the young sorcerer that. He had made one mistake and he shouldn't be punished for it.

"I won't let you die, though," Caleb continued, his voice strong, "you are my friend."

Merlin smiled faintly. It encouraged him to know he still had friends out there that would do almost anything for him. He wasn't sure, though, what Caleb could possibly do. Of course he might do something incredibly stupid like revealing his own magic, but Merlin was not going to allow that to happen.

"Why don't you just break out, though?" asked Caleb, not understanding this part, "because you can, you have magic."

"I don't," Merlin admitted.

"You don't have to lie," Caleb sounded hurt.

"I'm not," Merlin quickly said, not wanting Caleb to feel bad or think he was being lied to, "I went to see Nimueh, the witch who took Arthur's memory," Merlin sighed when thinking back. He should truly have seen the signs, he should have known Nimueh was no longer after Arthur. "She took my magic."

"My God," Caleb exhaled, "I sent you there. I warned you about her, but...I was wrong."

"You couldn't know," Merlin assured the young sorcerer.

"I should have, though," Caleb said. He swallowed heavily. "I'll get you out," he promised Merlin, "I won't let you die and neither will Arthur."

"You're working together?" Merlin asked. He wasn't sure what that meant precisely.

Caleb nodded his head with enthusiasm. "He _knows_, Merlin," he smiled, "I told him about my magic."

"What did he do?" Merlin took a step closer towards the door of his cell again, wanting to see every inch of the young sorcerer's face.

"Nothing really," Caleb explained, "he was shocked of course, but he...accepted me."

Merlin pressed his lips together. He had been frightened for years about Arthur finding out the truth about him, about his magic. Could it be that simple however? Could Arthur truly just accept it? Merlin found it hard to believe and he could only take in a deep breath.

"Don't worry, Merlin," Caleb said, "we'll get you out of this mess."

Merlin could only nod, knowing he couldn't trust his voice.

-o-o-

The sun was still high in the sky, barely a cloud visible. Merlin would have enjoyed a day like this. It was a typical day in spring where he even would have liked going on a hunt.

In stead of being outdoor, Merlin was ordered to stand in his cell by a tall and scary looking guard. Two guards stood outside behind the tall guard, their swords drawn and their gazes serious. Merlin could only do as he was told and so he stood up, his back pressed against the cold wall. If he could, he would have disappeared into the stones.

He had no idea what was happening, but it couldn't be good.

The tall guard ordered Merlin to step outside and the young manservant did as he was told. There wasn't anything else he could do really. As soon as he stepped into the small hallway, the other two guards took him by the arms.

The tallest guard walked up front while the other two guards kept a tight grip on Merlin. They guided him upstairs where Uther stood, clearly waiting on them.

"Do you have any last words?" the King asked, eying Merlin with suspicion.

Merlin swallowed heavily. It couldn't be...not yet. He had clearly heard his execution was planned for this evening, but it couldn't even be much past noon. How could this be and where was Arthur to help him? Caleb had told him they wouldn't let him down, but they weren't even around for miles.

"I...I-" Merlin couldn't find the right words.

Uther's eyebrows shot up, annoyed that Merlin couldn't even say a proper word.

"I'm innocent," Merlin finally managed to say, "I have no magic!"

"You're a liar," Uther simply said. He looked at the tallest guard before saying; "take him outside to the gallows."

The tallest guard, the one who was clearly in charge, only nodded and the two guards having a hold of the servant boy followed him. Merlin struggled, trying to break free, but it was useless. Every step he took brought him closer to the main square. It brought him closer to where he would find his death.

Panic filled his mind and heart and the fact that he did not see Arthur around, or even Caleb or Gaius or Gwen, it caused him to breathe shallowly. Why wasn't he getting any air? Why were the edges of his vision blurry?

Feeling the sun on his skin should have been pleasant, but it was anything but that. This could well be the last time he would ever see the sun again and he hated the idea. He hated seeing the rope ready for him and he hated not even Gaius was around. He hated everything and a rage was taking control over his body.

He kicked out his legs, shook his arms wildly and tried to push back to the men that were holding him down. It was useless, however, and Merlin felt how tears were invading his eyes. Why wasn't anyone helping him?

Reaching the main square, Merlin was surprised to find it so...empty. The people of Camelot always came to an execution, but there were hardly anyone around. Perhaps twenty people and even they just _happened_ to be present.

Every head turned towards him, though, and murmurs quickly erupted. Did they not know there was going to be an execution? Had Uther not told anyone? Merlin could only swallow heavily when another shocking thought crossed his mind.

No one even _knew_ he was about to die.

**AN: I am sorry, I just had to do that. I love a Merlin experiencing fear and I thought; what would cause him to feel panic? To feel frightened? Being about to be executed and no one is even around would do that. Of course, for that to happen, I needed to make Uther a stubborn (and idiotic) King. He is going to have Merlin executed! **

**But what will happen next? Read on and find out...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.**

**AN: (Any and all mistakes are completely my own.) Thanks, all who left me a review, who made this story a favorite or who placed it on their alert-list! I hope you'll enjoy this news chapter!**

**Read & Review, please.**

**Nothing's Lost or Forgotten **

**Chapter 12**

Merlin struggled, desperate to break free from the guards grip, but nothing helped. He was being guided to the gallows where the executioner stood, patiently awaiting Merlin's arrival. He tried to clear his mind, his tried to come up with a plan to break free, but there was only one thought screaming at him: he was going to die.

"I'm innocent!" Merlin called out, "I don't have magic!"

Merlin couldn't believe that he was actually speaking the truth. But even if he did have magic, would he truly use it? He honestly had no idea. The thought of having to reveal himself as a sorcerer not only to Arthur, but to Uther as well, it send his stomach lurching.

The King said nothing, he simply watched how the two guards pushed Merlin forward. His gaze was cold, distant. It seemed he didn't even remember all the times that he had saved his son. Merlin felt a rage burst through him, but it was all useless.

"You have to believe me!" he yelled, "I'm innocent!"

Merlin tried to hold back the guards and he kicked out his legs and shook his arms with violence, desperately trying to break free. Nothing helped, however, and the distance between him and the gallows only grew smaller.

-o-o-

Morgana was in her chambers when she first heard the shouts. It wasn't unusual at all for something to happen on the main square, but there was something familiar about the shouts. She frowned deeply as she tried to place the voice she knew but couldn't recognize.

Annoyed, she walked to her window where she could gaze outside. She first saw two guards hold down a man, guiding him towards the gallows where an executioner awaited him. Her gaze shifted towards Uther stood a few yards away. It was strange to witness all this. There wasn't an execution planned now, only Merlin was supposed to die this evening.

Merlin.

Morgana turned her gaze back to the prisoner and only now did she recognize the dark, almost black hair. She saw Merlin's legs kick out, she saw how he was trying to break free, but was unable to.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The execution wasn't planned until tonight and yet, it was happening now and there was hardly a familiar face around. No Arthur or Gaius. No Gwen or Leon. No Caleb either.

Morgana didn't hesitate. She turned her back towards the window and ran out of her chamber. Sprinting down the hallway, she shouted: "Arthur!".

The Prince's chambers was only a corridor away, but Morgana knew Arthur would hear her and she was proven right when suddenly, he appeared before her. There was fear in his eyes as he didn't know what was happening and Morgana knew the Prince would not like the news she had for him.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, seeing the panicking Morgana.

Caleb appeared behind Arthur, having heard the commotion as well. He slowly walked up to stand next to the Prince and curiously looked towards Morgana, waiting for her to say something.

"It's Merlin," Morgana explained, her gaze shifting between the Prince and Caleb, "he is about to be hanged!"

Arthur's eyes filled with shock, but he instantly turned on his heels and ran down the hallway. Caleb could only follow the Prince's example. They ran down two hallways, crossed a corridor and nearly jumped down a flight of stairs. They knew Morgana was only a few steps behind, but they had no time to wait for her.

As they reached the main square, their gazes fell upon the young manservant who now stood on the small stage. The executioner just placed the rope around Merlin's neck and Merlin closed his eyes, appearing defeated.

"Father!" Arthur called out. He ran towards the King, knowing that he needed to make a stop to this. It was simply insane. Uther was about to hang a man without any proof and Arthur was about to lose his friend without a reason.

"Stop him," Uther ordered the two guards standing beside him.

The guards immediately ran towards the Prince, holding him back and making sure he couldn't reach either Uther or Merlin.

"Trust me, Arthur," Uther said, his gaze still fixed on Merlin, "justice is being done."

"He is not a sorcerer!" Arthur yelled.

-o-o-

Caleb watched how the two guards took both of Arthur's arms, holding him back, making sure he couldn't do anything. While all eyes were now directed at the King, Merlin and Arthur, Caleb found that no one was paying him any attention. He watched Merlin stand on the stage, the rope tightly around his neck and Caleb felt his heart racing inside his chest.

He couldn't allow this to happen. He couldn't let Merlin die.

Caleb could hear his father's voice clearly in his head, warning him not be stupid or do something completely idiotic, but the young sorcerer knew he had no other choice. He swallowed heavily and then decided not to hesitate. He only had one choice left. Running towards the stage, he hoisted himself up onto it and he pushed aside the executioner who was completely taken off guard.

Pushing the robust man again, he fell down the stage, landing on his back as he hit the ground.

"You okay?" Caleb asked quickly as he freed Merlin from the rope.

Merlin could only nod his head, unable to trust his voice.

Guards were running towards them now, and they had quickly surrounded the stage. They held swords into their hands, some even carried small daggers and Merlin and Caleb knew what this meant. There was no escaping the guards.

"Seize them!" Uther commanded.

"You are going to have trust me," Caleb only said, looking into Merlin's eyes. "_Beshermh onhs, nheme mhy nhaer andhare pleckh_."

Merlin suddenly felt a pull, he felt himself being lifted from the ground and every muscle in his body screamed at him. He didn't experience pain, but it certainly wasn't pleasant. An ear deafening rumble surrounded both him and Caleb and when his surroundings were finally taking shape again, Merlin found himself to be standing in the middle of a forest.

-o-o-

Arthur watched in astonishment as Caleb and Merlin disappeared into thin air. It was clear that he wasn't the only one astonished by the spectacle. The guards previously holding him down, released their grasp on his arms. It took the Prince a while before he even realized he was able to move again and when he did, he would only walk towards the stage, finding it completely empty.

"What just happened?" Uther asked, still gazing at the spot where only seconds ago, Merlin and Caleb had stood.

"They're gone," Arthur whispered, not sure if he could believe his eyes. He had known Caleb possessed magic, but it was clear that he wasn't just a simple sorcerer. He must have great power if he would pull of something like this. Arthur felt his breathing quicken as he tried to understand everything.

Uther in the mean time pressed his lips together, furious about the events. "They are working together," he hissed, "Caleb is the sorcerer, Merlin is merely his accomplice!"

Arthur turned to look at his father. The hatred he held against magic could be read from his face and the Prince knew there was nothing he could do or say to make this situation any better. Caleb had made a stupid move revealing himself, but the longer Arthur thought about it, the more certain he was that it had been the sorcerer's only choice.

At least Merlin was saved.

**AN: I know this is quite a short chapter, but I felt like this was the perfect ending. It had action and suspension and adding another part would ruin the pace it has now. The next chapter will be a longer one again and I'll try to update as soon as I can. I hope no one saw this twist coming. I always wanted Caleb to reveal himself as a sorcerer in front of everyone.**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Merlin characters.

**AN:** (Any and all mistakes are completely my own.) Thanks, all who left me a review, who made this story a favorite or who placed it on their alert-list! I hope you'll enjoy this news chapter!

Read & Review, please.

**Nothing's Lost or Forgotten**

**Chapter 13**

When Merlin felt like he could breathe again, he turned on his heels to see Caleb gasping for air as well. He wanted to say something, but as he took a step closer towards Caleb, he lost his balance and fell down rather hard.

"You okay?" Caleb asked, seeing how Merlin remained laying on the cold ground.

"What was that?" Merlin asked, still out of breath.

"It's the first time I've tried it," Caleb admitted. He let himself sank towards the ground as well, crossing his legs before him as he tried to have his heartbeat calm down. It was difficult, however, with all the adrenaline still pumping through his veins.

"You've..." Merlin could hardly believe it, "you've transported us." He looked Caleb into the eyes. "That was amazing."

Merlin could have sword Caleb blushed.

"Thank you," Merlin said then, "you just saved my life."

Caleb only nodded. "I couldn't let let you die," he said, "you're too important."

"What?" Merlin wasn't sure if he had understood correctly what Caleb had just told him. Why would he even think that?

"It's true," Caleb explained, "I've seen how you and Arthur are. You're not just his servant, you're his friend. If anyone can bring back magic into Camelot, it's the Prince, but he'll need your help."

Merlin said nothing. He pushed himself up to sit straight and only then did he realize what he had been missing before. His eyes grew wide and his mind tried to come up with an explanation.

"Arthur knows about you, doesn't he?" Merlin asked.

Caleb nodded.

"What did he do?" Merlin wanted to know every detail. There would come a time in his life that Arthur would find out about him as well and Merlin liked to think that he was prepared for that moment. Could he expect an angry Arthur? Perhaps a disappointed one?

"He couldn't believe it at first," Caleb told him, "but he was...very understanding. I think he just knew that I mean no one harm. He knows I'm not evil, that I am not a threat. He was shocked of course, but he also realized I could help him save you."

Merlin pressed his lips together, still trying to take in deep breaths. It seemed, however, that no matter how calm he tried to remain, how in control he tried to be, nothing seemed to work properly. He was still out of breath and a stinging pain in his chest was only now starting to subdue.

"What happened to you, Merlin?" Caleb asked suddenly, "I know you said Nimueh took your magic, but I'm not stupid. You're still gasping for breath."

"I'll be fine," Merlin sighed, realizing now why the pain in his chest and limbs was only now starting to fade, "I've lost my magic, but Nimueh took something else as well. Actually, she's still stealing it from me."

"I don't understand," Caleb frowned.

"She is stealing my life force," Merlin explained, exhaling sharply. He couldn't believe the mess he was in. How would he ever get himself out of it? "She took some blood of mine and placed an amulet into it. She's powerful, Caleb, but now that she has my magic as well..."

"Does that mean," Caleb barely dared speaking the word, "that you're dying?"

Merlin could only look into Caleb's eyes. "Slowly, yes," he admitted, "but I still have time. It will take Nimueh maybe a week to take all of my power. That should enough to find her and her amulet and destroy it. Everything will return to normal then."

"Except that everyone now knows I am a sorcerer," Caleb countered, "and that you are probably my accomplice since I rescued you and all."

Merlin sighed deeply. Caleb was right. This was all a mess, but Merlin needed to hold onto his confidence. He needed to belief that everything _could_ return to normal. Though that chance was indeed very small.

-o-o-

"He's bloody sorcerer!" Uther yelled. He stood bended over the long table in the Council Chamber. His hands clutched the edges of the wood and even though the King was wearing his gloves, Arthur could imagine his knuckles were white now.

They were all alone in the chamber and Arthur did not feel comfortable. He must have been in situations like these before, but the that could only be handy should he actually remember those times.

He wondered how he could calm his father. Perhaps by using the right words? But what words then? Or maybe he should just keep silent, yet that wouldn't help Caleb nor Merlin. The King just seemed so furious that Arthur didn't know whether he was safe or not. After all, he had made it clear that he supported both Caleb as Merlin.

"Nathaniel lied to me," Uther hissed, staring into the distance, "he knew his son was a sorcerer and he protected him. Nathaniel is as much as a traitor than Caleb is."

Arthur could only swallow heavily. So of both Caleb and Nathaniel were traitors, where did that leave Merlin and he himself?

"And Merlin," Uther sighed deeply, still not believing that he had escaped with Caleb's help, "he knew about Caleb's magic. There is no other explanation. They are working together!"

The King's gaze slowly raised to meet the eyes of his son. All that Arthur saw was anger in his father's eyes and now he certainly did not know what to do. One thing he knew, though, and that was that he couldn't let down his friends. Caleb and Merlin needed him and so he would be there for them, no matter what the consequences were.

"Tell me you did not know, Arthur," Uther said, his voice softer now, "tell me you were unaware of Caleb's magic."

Arthur swallowed heavily. "Merlin was innocent," he simply said, "you were going to kill an innocent man."

"HE'S A TRAITOR!" Uther shouted. His hand, balled into a fist, slammed down on the wood of the table. The bang echoed through the chamber. Arthur was sure it must have hurt the King's hand, but Uther remained only furious.

"You disappointed me," Uther said, turning to stare into the distance again, "I should have known really. After you lost your memory, you were different. Caleb probably enchanted you. Together with Nathaniel, he must have wanted revenge for his mother's death."

Arthur closed his eyes. He couldn't believe the explanations his father came up with and all because of his hatred against magic. Arthur couldn't help but wonder how everything would have gone should magic not be outlawed. Caleb would never have to fear for his life. Merlin wouldn't be accused of treachery right now and Arthur would probably not have lost his memory in the first place.

"I will find them," Uther vowed, "and when I do, they'll both hang."

-o-o-

"So what now?" Caleb was the one to break the silence first. They had been walking through the forest for almost thirty minutes now, though they had no idea where exactly they were going. They didn't even know where exactly they were in the forest.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked. He wasn't sure what Caleb was talking about.

"It's clear what we have to do," Caleb said.

"It is?"

"We have to find Nimueh," Caleb explained. He was walking a few feet before Merlin, but he stopped and turned around to look at his friend. "We have to destroy that amulet."

Merlin sighed deeply. It was easier said than done. "How will we find her," he asked, "and how will we fight her?"

"I still have my magic," Caleb said, smiling faintly, "I'm not as powerful as you are, but I can fight. It's not like we can return to Camelot and go to Arthur for help. We have to do this on our own, Merlin, it's our only option."

Merlin hated to admit it, but Caleb was right. He would normally not mind much to go after Nimueh, but he used to have his magic. He always relied on it and now that he had lost it, he felt almost vulnerable. He wasn't a good fighter, if anything, he might be the worst in Camelot. Though he had proven himself useful before. It wasn't like he couldn't handle a sword at all.

And yet he longed to have his magic back.

"I know where we might be able to find her," Merlin said suddenly, not believing that he hadn't thought of this before. It was really logical, now that Merlin thought of it. Nimueh considered herself to be powerful and her number one enemy, Merlin, now had no magic. There was no reason for her to hide so why would she.

If Merlin was in her position, he would just go home and that's exactly what Nimueh would have done.

"Where?" Caleb asked, seeing as Merlin was lost in thought.

"On the Isle of the Blessed," was all he said.

**AN: I know this was a short chapter, but it's more a transition really. It's like part one of this story has ended now. Arthur is slowly getting his memory back, though he still has some gaps. Caleb is known as a sorcerer and Merlin lost his magic to Nimueh. Now the second part can begin...will Merlin be able to get his magic back before it is too late? What will happen to Caleb and will Arthur be able to help them out now that Uther is out for both Merlin as Caleb's heads... Much is still bound to happen and I hope you'll stick with me!**

**Thanks for having read this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.

**AN: (Any and all mistakes are completely my own.) I know, it has been quite some time since I posted a new chapter, but I have been busy with other stories, studying for my exams and being sick. I'm all better now and so I thought, let's get going on this story because I really enjoy writing this!**

**Enjoy.**

**Read & Review, please.**

**Nothing's Lost or Forgotten**

**Chapter 14**

The walk to the Isle of the Blessed would take them more than a day. Caleb had offered transporting them again, but there were many reasons not to take that option again. Nimueh would sense magic had been used around her and that would alert her of their arrival. It was important that she was unaware of the presence of Merlin and Caleb.

And then there was the second reason. Merlin still didn't seem quite recovered from the previous transportation. He was able to breathe more slowly, but his muscles still ached as if he had run for twenty miles without pauzing. And so they were walking, hoping that Merlin's theory was right.

He had to be right. If Nimueh wasn't on the Isle of the Blessed, waiting to gain all of Merlin's power, than Merlin had no idea where she could be. He didn't allow himself to dwell on that thought for too long, however. He needed to believe that not all was lost yet. And Caleb's presence comforted him. There was at least some magic involved on their part. But Merlin wouldn't be completely powerless.

He thought back to the small dagger Caleb had given him only moments ago. Merlin, after all, needed something to defend himself with. Caleb had his magic and now Merlin had a sharp object though he didn't quiet know yet how he would be able to use it on Nimueh.

-o-o-

Arthur stood near the window. He was gazing outside, watching how the sun was slowly setting down behind the horizon. The sky had a beautiful soft pink color that was starting to turn dark blue and eventually black. It was a beautiful sunset and Arthur wondered whether Merlin would be witnessing it as well.

He had no idea where his servant was, where Caleb was, and all that he could hope for was that they would be alright. Six guards and three knights had left a few hours ago, only having one task: find two fugitives. Arthur still couldn't believe Merlin and Caleb were wanted for treason.

He could only hope they wouldn't be caught.

A knock on the door made him jump slightly. He had not expected a visitor at this hours. "Enter," he called out, watching Morgana walk in. She carefully closed the door behind her and remained standing on the other end of Arthur's bedchamber.

"What is it?" the Prince asked.

"How much do you remember?" she asked. Her eyebrows shot up, curiosity visible in her eyes.

Arthur wasn't sure where this conversation was going, but he answered her anyway. "I believe I have back most of my memories." He looked into her eyes. "Some things are still a little vague, but I believe I am turning back into my old self."

Morgana chuckled without humor. She crossed her arms before her chest and had a stern gaze in her eyes. "Obviously not," she simply said.

"What is this about?" Arthur demanded to know.

"Merlin," Morgana explained, "and Caleb I suppose."

Arthur frowned, waiting on Morgana to say more. The King's ward only exhaled sharply and walked towards Arthur, gazing outside as well for a second, watching the darkening sky, before looking into his eyes.

"He's out there," she sighed, looking back outside, "hunted down like an animal. Merlin is innocent, Caleb is innocent." She turned her back to the window, leaning against the window-sill. "And yet here you are."

"What can I do?" Arthur scoffed. "My father has me confided to my bedchambers. I'm not to leave this place."

"That hasn't stopped you before," Morgana said.

Arthur could only look at her. She was right after all. Uther might try to be a good King, there were still times when Arthur hadn't agreed with his father at all. This was such a matter. He shouldn't be here, like Morgana said, he should be looking for Merlin and help him clear his name. After all, how many times hadn't Merlin helped him out when he was in trouble?

"You're right," Arthur said after a short silence. He watched Morgana smile. "There are two guards outside of my bedchambers, can you distract them?"

Her smile broadened. "Of course I can." She pushed herself away from the window-sill and walked away from Arthur, wanting to leave the Prince alone. She stopped just before opened the door, however, and looked at him again. "Hurry, Arthur," she said, "because if Uther's men reaches them before you, they'll kill both Caleb as Merlin."

-o-o-

The morning had come too soon and Merlin and Caleb found themselves standing before a lake. They had walked all night and even though they felt tired, they knew they couldn't afford to lose any time. In the distance, the ruins of the old castle was barely visible between the thick fog.

Merlin explained how Caleb had to use his magic in order to summon the old, wooden boat that would guide them across the water and as they crossed the lake, a silence surrounded them. The lake was surrounded by forest, but there weren't any animals or birds. Even the water appeared to be dead.

Merlin felt a relief inside his chest as they reached the edgde of the Isle of the Blessed and they quickly left the boat.

"This place is..." Caleb searched for the right word, "spooky."

Merlin could only look at him. "We have to be careful now," he warned, "Nimueh must know she has company."

Caleb nodded. Merlin had been here before, but this isle was still a labyrinth where you could easily get lost. The grass was green and the stones of the ruins were too white for Merlin to like. This place simply screamed of magic. He finally reached the open spot where he had last encountered Nimueh and the spot where he had last won their battle was still visible. There was no grass there, nothing could live on that spot anymore.

"What is that?" Caleb asked, noticing the dead spot as well.

"Where I defeated her last time," Merlin answered. His voice barely anything more than a whisper.

"What happened?" Caleb wanted to know.

"It's a long story," Merlin sighed, thinking back to that dreadful day.

"Explain it to me anyway," Caleb asked. It was clear that he simply wanted to understand magic better and Merlin couldn't blame him.

"A life for a life," Merlin told him, "Gaius was dead and I killed Nimueh to bring him back. At least I thought I killed her. She must have found a way back. All that matters is that Gaius lived."

Merlin carefully glanced around to see that there stood a silver bowl on the stone altar. He prayed for the amulet to be in there, but of course Nimueh wouldn't be stupid enough to leave the amulat around here for anyone to take it.

He walked towards the altar anyway, gazing into the bowl. There was only water. Merlin looked up to see Caleb walked towards the dead spot, wanting to take a closer look at it. As he saw Merlin look at him, he said: "I don't think she's here, Merlin." He sounded almost apologetic.

A bright blue blast knocked him over. Caleb glided across the grass with brute force until a low wall of ruins stopped him. Caleb's eyes fluttered open for just a second, but then they closed again, his mind swallowed by unconsciousness.

"Caleb!" Merlin called out. He moved to his friend's side, but the appearance of Nimueh stopped him from moving any further.

"It seems Caleb was wrong," she spoke, walking towards the young sorcerer. She knelt down, placing her hand on the young man's cheek. She smiled when standing up again, her back towards Caleb. "He won't bother us anymore, though," she said.

"You killed him?" Merlin asked. His heart was racing in his chest and already, panic was starting to control his every thought. He refused to give in, however, not wanting to give up this fight so easily.

"Don't worry, Merlin," Nimueh assured him, "he'll live."

Merlin swallowed heavily.

"You on the other hand," Nimueh took a step closer to her nemesis, "you are already starting to look a little pale."

Merlin pressed his lips together. It was true that he wasn't feeling too well, but he had lived through worse situations. He didn't allow himself to sink into regret, into dispair. He hadn't lost this battle, not yet anyway. Nimueh might be strong right now, she wasn't invincible.

Though it would have been handy if Caleb was still consious.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked then, "Why haven't you killed me already?"

Nimueh's smile disappeared from her face.

"Right," Merlin understood now as if all the pieces of the puzzly had fallen into place, "you can't. That amulet is still connected to me, the ritual is still in motion as we speak. It will only be done once it has drained all of my power. You and I," Merlin took a step closer towards Nimueh, "we're connected. If you die, I die." He balled his hands into fists, feeling a sudden anger towards her. Why was it that everything his path crossed with hers, someone had to die. "If I die, you die."

Nimueh's eyes became nothing more than two lines. She watched Merlin with caution, as if to see if he was bluffing.

"I get it now," the young sorcerer said, "I understand what needs to be done."

"You wouldn't," she scoffed, "you wouldn't dare leaving your precious Prince Arthur behind."

"But I will anyway," Merlin said, taking another step towards her, "it's only a matter of time. Or I die in vain, or I die and take you with me. Arthur will have one less enemy to worry about and Caleb will be fine as well. It's really a win-win situation."

"But you'll be dead," Nimueh said.

"And so will you," Merlin said. His hand disappeared behind his back for a moment, pulling out a dagger he had gotten from Caleb. It seemed Merlin would have some use to it after all.

Nimueh remained absolutely motionless, wanting to see if Merlin would actually go through with it. She watched how the young man placed the tip of the dagger against his heart, pressing it down until his shirt tore. And then a drop of blood could be seen. It seemed he was going through with his plan.

Nimueh lifted her hand, her eyes turning gold as she used magic. "_Subthistïo_," her voice echoed through the ruins.

Merlin suddenly felt himself incapable of moving anymore. He tried, with all of his remaining force, to push the dagger deeper into his skin, but it was no use. He watched how Nimueh smiled, how she seemed pleased with the situation again.

"Come on, Merlin," she said, "you seem to have forgotten I still have magic."

Merlin exhaled deeply, trying to figure out a way to undo her magic, but it was impossible. And then he watched Caleb's eyes open. The young man tried to comprehend everything that had happened, but he was bright and immediately understood all. Slowly, he pushed himself up and not hesitating, he ran towards Nimueh.

It was distraction enough for her to release her magic again. Caleb knocked her over and Nimueh, knowing what Merlin would be able to do now, immediately rose her hand again, but it was too late.

Merlin drove the dagger deep into his skin. He gasped for air and closed his eyes as he felt a stinging and prominent pain errupt in his chest. Everything hurt, not just his chest, but his limbs as well, his head and even breathing was too much energy-absording. The young sorcerer fell to his knees and the last thing he saw before darkness swallowed him whole, was Nimueh grabbing for her chest as well.

**AN: Evil, evil me. Did I just really kill of our beloved Merlin? Did I kill Nimueh? Will Arthur find them and what exactly will he find? Many, many questions, but I promise to answer them soon.**

**Review please, because I want to know how this chapter was experienced :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Merlin characters.

**AN:** (Any and all mistakes are completely my own.) So Merlin died...but what will happen next? Read on and find out. I hope you'll like what I have come up with!

Read & Review, please.

**Nothing's Lost or Forgotten**

**Chapter 15**

Merlin drove the dagger deep into his skin. He gasped for air and closed his eyes as he felt a stinging and prominent pain errupt in his chest. Everything hurt, not just his chest, but his limbs as well, his head and even breathing was too much energy-absording. The young sorcerer fell to his knees and the last thing he saw before darkness swallowed him whole, was Nimueh grabbing for her chest as well.

-o-o-

Arthur's horse appeared to never grow tired. They were racing through the forest for different reasons. Guards chasing them was one of those reasons, but Arthur knew the distance between him and Uther's men was growing up until a point where the Prince believed they had given up.

But now Arthur was racing for the other reason. Merlin. He needed to find him, make sure he was alright. Caleb would be with him and Arthur knew that the man, who had magic, would be able to defend both of them should that be necessary.

Arthur still found it strange to actually be counting on magic. He had been raised to believe that it was evil, that it could not be controled. Caleb proved Uther different. He was proof that he was a good man, that he didn't want revenge or destruction. He was a simple man, only wanting to help his friends. What was so evil about that?

Time passed quickly, too quickly for Arthur's liking. The Prince had simply no idea what where Merlin and Caleb could be and this forest was big...if they were even in the forest. Caleb could have taken them anywhere, but Arthur refused to give up. He would find his friends and help them in any way possible.

-o-o-

Caleb's head pounded, his limbs were sore and his stomach ached. He had seen all that had happened before him, but somehow, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't change it, make it better again.

Nimueh lay before Caleb's feet. Her eyes were still open, having a blue color unlike he had ever seen before. It was simply unnatural, certainly now that they appeared...dead. She was dead. Her chest didn't move up and down, her pulse unable to be found. Caleb couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for her which did make him feel rather bad.

And then his gaze moved to meet the lifeless body of Merlin. The dagger was still resting in his hand, blood covering the metal of the knife. A dark red stain was visible on his blue shirt and the grass around him was awfully red as well.

Caleb stepped over Nimueh's corpse and towards his friend. Only now did he see Merlin's white skin, did he see the dark circles underneath his eyes and the painful grimace on his face. Slowly, Caleb let himself drop down on his knees. He gently took the dagger from Merlin's hand, sighing deeply as he couldn't believe that this was it.

He had thought Merlin to be invinsible, that his destiny would be to live a long and good life at Arthur's side. That together, a King and a Sorcerer, would bring peace in these lands again. But then why was he dead?

This just couldn't be...this wasn't Merlin's destiny. Caleb looked behind him again, seeing Nimueh's empty eyes stare up to the bright blue sky. This was not her destiny either. She should have died many months ago when Merlin had killed her for the first time. WIthout her, all this wouldn't have happened.

All that Caleb could think of was how powerless he had been. Merlin, having no magic, had more control over everything that had happened. Caleb turned his gaze back towards his dead friend and he took in a deep breath.

He had a choice to make and it wouldn't be a easy one. He felt the weight of the dagger that was still resting in his hand and Caleb closed his eyes. His life was important, Caleb knew that. Every life is important, but Merlin... His life would change so many others. He had the power to allow magic to return in this land and Caleb knew that this was needed.

Sacrifices needed to be made, however, and Caleb felt his heart race inside his chest. He licked his lips and lifted his gaze. He stared into the powerful sun, his eyes immediately closing to protect themselves from the light.

"_Vita paruhmther vita oïlhi phrofessi mutho töthal. Volhunträ thriboè mie pro Merlin ut reavertho,"_ Caleb's words echoed through the air and the brightness of the sun dimmed as dark clouds started to fill the sky.

Caleb's eyes flew open, a sudden cold grabbing hold of him as if his own body was trying to fight of the enchantment, to stop all this. The dagger in his hand trembled and Caleb could only swallow heavily. He looked back at Nimueh again and then towards Merlin once more.

He closed his eyes again, feeling the words of the Ancient Language take control. "_Vehne ficuss licïthus labhoro Merlin vrivïa. Pernisus es fie._"

A low rumbling sounded, thunder-like, but nowhere was there lightning.

This was it, Caleb thought, no turning back.

-o-o-

Arthur had immediately seen the magic. It surprised him how easily he had come to that conclusion. This was no ordinary storm as the clouds had come too suddenly, covering the sun and casting everything in a shadow. If Arthur hadn't known better, he would have thought it was near evening.

But he had a place to go now. All that he needed to do, was follow the clouds, and doing so, he reached a small lake. In the middle of the water, an island could be seen through the thick fog, but Arthur could feel that this was where he needed to go.

The horse was restless and Arthur wouldn't force the animal into the water. And so he bound it to a tree, making sure it couldn't escape. After all, Arthur might need it to return to Camelot. Trying to find a way to cross the water, his gaze fell upon a small and old boat that might just work.

Slowly, he lowered himself into the boat and quickly crossed the lake, hoping that the boat wouldn't start to sink. He got across without troubles, however, and Arthur was glad to be able to walk on land again. He had never before thought that such a place could exist, but it was as if the Prince could almost feel the magic radiating from it.

A low thunder filled the air.

Arthur hurried through the ruins, he ran passed the broken old stones until he saw it all. Ran started pouring down now, but Arthur didn't care. His breath was caught in his chest and his fingers trembled as they reached for the hilt of his sword. He saw no reason to use it, though, but he still liked to know that he could defend himself.

Nimueh lay dead, her face wet by the rain, and her eyes empty. What made Arthur feel the fear, however, was the sight of Merlin. Merlin covered in blood, his eyes closed, _dead_.

How could he be dead?

Arthur's eyes met Caleb's who sat by the young servant, a dagger in his hand.

"Caleb?" Arthur's voice was soft and the Prince wasn't sure if Caleb had even heard him.

The sorcerer smiled, however, as he watched the distress in Arthur's eyes. "Everything will be okay," he spoke, "trust me, Arthur."

The Prince took a step forward and watched in horror how Caleb drove the dagger deep into his chest. His movements had been swift his skin cut like it was butter, but blood was already streaming down.

"No!" Arthur rushed to Caleb's side. He watched how he fell down, falling to his side and his eyes squeezed shut in agony. Arthur couldn't believe this, he couldn't understand. Why would Caleb kill himself? Did he think he would die anyway? That Arthur was here to take him back to Camelot to be excecuted?

None of it made sense.

"Caleb?" Arthur took the man's head into his arms, but Caleb's eyes didn't open. The blood on his shirt was already starting to wash away due to the rain and the dagger was still piercing his heart. Arthur slowly pulled it out, half expecting the wound to heal or something along those lines. Caleb was a sorcerer after all, couldn't he heal himself using magic?

Caleb's breathing stopped, his heart stopped and he become limp in Arthur's arms who was still trying to comprehend everything. The Prince looked around, suddenly realising that he was surrounded by the dead. Everyone was dead.

A lightening filled the sky, making everything bright for just a second and then thunder...a low and long thunder that didn't seem to have an end. The rain became worse, soaking everything.

Arthur took in short and uncontroled breaths, his head spinning with what he had just seen. He would never be able to sleep properly from now own, his memories being haunted by this event, by watching Caleb stab himself in his heart, killing himself.

Another lightening struck, closer this time and as light surrounded Arthur once more, Merlin's eyes flew open. He gasped for air, he cried in pain and his hands clutched his chest where the blood stain was still wet.

"Merlin?" Arthur gently placed down Caleb's head and rushed to his servant's side. "Merlin?" He couldn't believe this, any of this. When would things start to make sense again?

Merlin was breathing heavily, his eyes wild and searching for whoever was calling out his name.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice was rough, barely audible. He pulled his hands away from his chest and closely watched the red covering the skin of his hands. "I died," he whispered, trying to figure what happened as well.

"You were dead," Arthur could only say. He looked back at Caleb, hoping that he too would come back, but the sorcerer was still motionless, still gone.

"That hurt," Merlin exclaimed, his hands resting on his chest again.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, looking into the eyes of his servant, "what the hell happened?"

**AN: The chapter is done. Of course I couldn't kill Merlin. I love him too much for that. Arthur needs him! But I did kill Nimueh...and Caleb... I'm sorry for everyone who liked him, but I planned on killing him from the start. It just had to happen. It was either Caleb or Merlin and well...that was an easy choice (sorry, Caleb).**

**The next chapter will arrive soon. I hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.

**AN**: (Any and all mistakes are completely my own.) Thank you, thank you, thank you to those that left me a review! They are what keep me writing this fast!

But I won't bore you much longer: here is the next chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Nothing's Lost or Forgotten**

**Chapter 16**

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, looking into the eyes of his servant, "what the hell happened?"

Merlin wasn't sure if he could answer that question truthfully, but he knew how stubborn Arthur could be. He wouldn't be able to let this matter go, not without a proper explanation at least. Though Merlin himself was still trying to understand it all, to make sense of what he saw, to comprehend that Nimueh was dead...as was Caleb.

It was like a puzzle and Merlin was quickly assembling it. _He_ had died, together with Nimueh, but here he was, breathing and feeling and thinking. He was truly alive and he wanted to feel thrilled about that, but too much had been sacrificed for him. Caleb had _died_ for him. What a complete idiot was he? Merlin had been willing to give his life to save Arthur, to save so many more! This had been his choice and Caleb should have respected it.

Merlin's gaze slided away from Caleb's motionless body and towards that of Nimueh. Did he truly succeed this time? Was she dead for good? There wasn't any other explanation. Last time, there hadn't been a body but now there was. Now she simply lay there. Slowly, he pushed himself up from the earth that was soaked with rain and blood. He walked straight passed the protesting Arthur and headed towards Nimeuh. He let himself drop back onto his knees and his still bloody hand reached for hers.

Her skin was cold and wet and Merlin gazed into her empty eyes. He was certain now: Nimueh was no more. He reached for her face, gently closing her eyes. Never again would he be faced with her, would he have to fight her or try and stop any of her vengeful plans. Merlin wanted to be happy, he wanted to celebrate, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. This was simply another lost life.

He turned to see Arthur watching him with a concerned gaze in his eyes. Merlin wanted to assure him that everything would be alright, but he didn't trust his voice, not yet anyway. Moving away from Nimueh, he reached Caleb. His breathing faltered for just a second, but Merlin quickly regained controled of himself again.

"Thank you," he whispered against Caleb's body.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice had become more persistent.

The young sorcerer stood up again, looking into the eyes of the Prince. Would he tell him the truth? Would he tell Arthur that Caleb was dead because of him? That Nimueh was gone because of him? He wanted to, Merlin felt a desire to come clean with Arthur for once and for all. No more secrets.

But he couldn't. It wasn't time yet.

"Nimueh attacked us," he said, trying not to tell Arthur any lies at least. He simply wouldn't be hearing the complete truth. "We were forced to fight her." Merlin took in a deep breath. "She killed me and I killed her. It all happened quickly and I felt myself dying until I could feel nothing at all." He turned away from Arthur and looked towards where Cabel lay. "He sacrificed his own life to bring me back."

"He could do that?" Arthur asked, not being able to hide his astonishment.

Merlin nodded. "He had magic and all that he wanted, was to help his friend."

Arthur only swallowed heavily now. It was clear he didn't know how to act, what to say or even how to feel right now. Merlin could see his inner struggle, but he said nothing about it. After all, Merlin felt the same.

"How did you find us?" the young sorcerer asked.

"The fight," Arthur explained, "it must have been quite a spectacle. I could see it from some distance and I knew you were here. I wanted to help..." Arthur bit down his lower lip, wanting to keep his emotions and thoughts hidden.

"There is nothing you could have done," Merlin assured him.

"Let's just get away from here," Arthur suggested, "I'll send some men later to come and take Caleb's body back to his home village. He deserves a proper funeral."

Merlin liked that idea. Leaving him behind now was hard, but they really didn't have any choice. Arthur started to walk away from the place and Merlin followed him quickly until a thought struck him.

"Arthur?" he asked, coming to a halt. He watched the Prince turn on his heels to face his servant, a frown filling his face. "I can't go back to Camelot. Your father will have me killed."

A faint smile filled Arthur's face suddenly. "Don't worry," he said, "I won't let him kill you, neither will Morgana or Gaius or even my Knights."

"Uther won't care, though," Merlin sighed.

Arthur looked straight into Merlin's blue eyes, a look of determination visible. "I lost my memories, I lost myself and who I used to be," Arthur spoke, "but I remember everything again, only now I can look at it from a different perspective." Arthur pauzed for a short second, wanting to make sure Merlin understood him, "I changed, Merlin, at least I would like to believe so. I am willing to do things now that I would never have done before."

"Like?" Merlin asked.

"Helping Caleb," Arthur sighed deeply, "he had magic, but I helped him anyway. And here I am now, having just run towards magic not to destroy it, but to help defend it. I just failed in that part of my plan, though. What I want to say is," Arthur swallowed deeply, "I'm willing to go far to have you back as my very lousy servant."

Merlin couldn't help but smile. "Thank you," he said.

"Let's go," Arthur snapped suddenly, having enough of this moment. Merlin chuckled and Arthur shot him an angry look, but all that Merlin could do was laugh. Everything would be alright after all. He was still alive, all because of Caleb, but one thing Merlin still wanted to be sure.

As Arthur walked a few metres before him already, Merlin lifted his hand, feeling a familiar sensation inside his chest. "_Drïtho_," he whispered. A little rock rolled sideways and in front of Arthur's feet, making him stumble forward rather awkwardly, but he was able to keep himself straight as he grabbed for the tree-trunk closest to him.

Merlin again laughed. Yes, he thought happily, his magic was back.

-o-o-

The walk back to Camelot took them longer than they had anticipated and a darkness was starting to settle in as the sun hung dangerously low above the horizon. Another thirty minutes and they would be swallowed by a complete darkness. Luckily, they were already walking through the deserted streets of Camelot, the only noise coming from the hoofs of the horse clattering against the stones.

Arthur had insisted Merlin to ride it, but the young sorcerer had refused. The Prince might have grown a little more stubborn than usually, Merlin was still the king of stubborness and so Arthur had given up on trying and his horse had been following them ever since, Arthur making sure that it wouldn't run off.

They quickly reached the stables and Arthur secured the animal, knowing that the moment of truth was getting close. By the time they entered the castle, the sky had been turned into one black spot, filled with a million stars. The halls of the castle were lit by dozens of burning torches and servants still hurried through them, clearly wanting this day to be over. They barely looked up when they passed the Prince, not even stopping to greet him in respect.

In stead, everyone minded their own business, a shared sense of nervousness filling the air.

"Why is everyone so..." Merlin couldn't quite find the right word.

"Anxious?" a new voice suggested.

Both Merlin as Arthur turned around to see Morgana standing behind them. As her gaze fell upon Merlin, she smiled. "Glad to see you are alright," she said, "but where is Caleb?" Arthur only shook his head and Morgana immediately understood. She folded her hands before her stomach and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry to hear that," she spoke softly.

"Why is everyone so anxious?" Arthur asked then.

Morgana's eyes widened as if she couldn't believe that Arthur didn't understand. "Because of you," she explained, "why else?"

"I don't follow," the Prince said, growing annoyed with the fact that Morgana seemed to speak in riddles. He looked into her eyes, but her gaze rested on Merlin.

"You went to find him," she said, talking about Merlin, "and Caleb. The King was furious when he discovered it, he punished the guards that were stationned at your chambers. One servant didn't bring him enough wine during the evening meal and he got sent to the dungeons as well for a few days."

"That's aweful," Merlin could only say.

"You know how quick tempered Uther can be," Morgana only said, "so I suggest you go to him before any other servants are punished without cause."

Arthur only nodded and looked at his servant. There was no turning back now. Actually, there was, but that wouldn't do them any good. Arthur was the Prince after all and Merlin couldn't run away for the rest of his life. Arthur gave Merlin a stern nod, telling him that he wouldn't let him down, that he would do anything within his power to help him. Merlin smiled faintly, but his gaze soon turned serious again.

"Let's go," Merlin sighed, "the moment of truth."

**AN: I think it is clear that an ending is drawing close. I think that maybe there is still one chapter to write, but don't worry, I will write it as soon as possible. I can only hope you liked this chapter. I tried to describe a good insight into Merlin's thinking (in the beginning of the chapter) and I hope I succeeded.**

**Thanks for having read this!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters.

AN: (Any and all mistakes are completely my own.) Like I said before, this is the last chapter. I can't believe this has ended. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.

But I won't start rambling, not now. All I want to say is thank you. Thanks to all those that left me a review along the way, that added this story to their alert-list or that made this a favorite. I hope the last chapter won't disappoint.

**Nothing's Lost or Forgotten**

**Chapter 17**

It was Arthur who entered first. Two guards were stationned at the entrance of the Council Chamber, but they hardly gave Arthur a proper look. They only stared ahead, not letting themself be distracted from anyone who passed them. The wooden doors stood wide open, which wasn't something that happened every day. Uther always wanted to be behind closed doors, not wanting servants who walked by to be able to gaze inside.

Today was different, however, everything was different after all. Guards and servants didn't dare come close to this chamber, knowing that the littlest of things could have the King demand their head.

Arthur entered with his chin lifted, a look of determination on his face. Uther immediately looked up from the papers laying before him on the long table, not realizing at first that it was his son who had entered. He just stood up, nothing but fury on his face. Leaning forward with his hands on the table, his hands turned white from the pressure he was applying.

"I do no want to be disturbed!" Only now did the King see it was his son who stood before him. For a short moment, a brief flash of relief could be read in his eyes, but that was soon replaced with disbelief when his gaze did not only find Arthur, but Merlin as well. "Guards!" Uther's voice echoed through the stone walls. The two guards who had been standing outside only a second ago, rushed inside. "Seize that boy!" the King ordered them.

"No," Arthur's voice was hard and demanding. He turned his head so that he could look at the guards. The two men didn't seem to know what to do exactly, but Arthur ignored them further, focusing all his attention on his father once again.

"He will be executed," Uther hissed, clearly not allowing Arthur to have his way, "he conspired with a sorcerer."

"Merlin is innocent," Arthur showed no fear or doubts. He walked towards his father, making sure that the guards still made no move towards Merlin who stood rather awkwardly behind him. "By the laws of Camelot, he is no longer sentenced to death."

"I decide who lives or dies," Uther looked straight into the eyes of his son, "and there is proof enough that Merlin is guilty."

"He has no magic," Arthur was starting to lose his patience, "Father, look at him. Merlin is a servant, a loyal one who has risked his life more than once in order to save me. I will not stand by and watch him burn on the stake."

"You are not King," Uther spoke softer this time, barely audable for Merlin and the guards to hear. It seemed that he was trying to understand why his son was this wilful about this matter. After all, Uther had always seen how Arthur had a fondness for Merlin. It was clear that he was blinded by that affection and Uther needed to protect not only his son, but his Kingdom as well. "You don't know what it takes to be one," he continued to say, his voice harder this time, "I have to make decisions that don't always please me, but I _have_ to make them in order to keep this Kingdom safe."

"You're a hypocrite," Arthur clearly wasn't afraid to speak his mind. He briefly looked back to see that Merlin still hadn't moved. "You don't want Merlin dead because that makes the Kingdom safer, you want him dead because it will make_ you_ feel saver."

Uther said nothing now. He exhaled slowly and it was clear that anger was taking control over his thoughts. He was King and he wouldn't allow anyone to speak to him like that.

"Caleb was a sorcerer," Arthur said, "but he wasn't evil. All that he wanted was to keep his friends safe from you. Who is the evil person then? The man who wants to help others or he who wants to have them executed?"

Uther straightened his back, his gaze shifting between Arthur and Merlin. His eyes become nothing more than two thin lines as a thought crossed his mind. "It is clear that some kind of magic has been used on you-"

"Stop it!" Arthur couldn't help but shout the words. He quickly calmed himself, forcing himself to take in a deep breath. Talking to his father like that, to the King, wouldn't bring him any good and it certainly wouldn't do Merlin any good. "You already have what you desired," Arthur spoke, "Caleb is dead. I am asking you, father, to trust in _me_."

"You?" Uther's eyes widened as he wasn't able to follow the logic of his son.

"I will vouch for my servant," Arthur took a step towards Merlin, "he has no magic, he is not evil and he is not conspiring with sorcerers. You have nothing to fear of him. Please, let him live."

"And when he does turn out to be one of _them_?" Uther, referring to all those who possessed magic, nearly spat out his last word.

"Then I will not stop you," Arthur didn't hesitate as he spoke, "but Merlin is under my protection now and he will be until there is proof that he is guilty of breaking any laws. For now, however, he is innocent."

Uther thought about Arthur's words and his gaze lingered on Merlin for a long second. It was clear that he didn't like this idea, but he could see the determination in the eyes of his son. Of course, Uther was still the King and if he wanted someone executed, then he would get his wish. Many might consider him to be a tyrant at times, but Uther wasn't always a vicious King.

"Very well," he said, coldness in his voice as he sat down again, "but I tell you, Arthur, if there is even the slightest sign that he..." Uther eyed Merlin with suspicion, "is a threat, I will have him killed."

Arthur only nodded. "Thank you, my Lord." He turned on his heels, striding out of the Council Chamber. Merlin could only quickly follow the Prince, knowing that he owned him his life. They walked in silence until they reached the Prince's bedchambers and entered. Merlin, closing the doors behind him, leaned against the wood and closed his eyes, feeling a sense of sweet relief fill him. He had never thought to see these chambers again, to even live past this day.

"Are you okay?" Arthur suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Merlin's eyes flew open and his gaze connected with Arthur's, seeing the concern in his eyes. It was strange seeing Arthur being so open about it. It was true what the Prince had said only hours before. He had changed and Merlin knew it was for the better. "Yes," he answered, "why?"

"You look a little pale," Arthur explained. He let himself drop onto his bed, appearing very tired suddenly. Then again, Merlin could only wonder what Arthur had been gone through, how he experienced all this.

"It has been a eventful day," Merlin sighed. He, too, felt very tired and he would give anything for some rest. The fight with Nimueh, the dying and coming back to life only to find Caleb gone had demanded a lot of his energy. "Thank you," he suddenly told Arthur, knowing he owned the Prince much.

Arthur pushed himself to sit up in his bed, a frown filling his face. He looked at Merlin, really looked, but it seemed he couldn't quite get a proper grasp on his servant. "Sometimes, Merlin," he said, "I think I know you and then suddenly..." he was searching for the right words, "I get this feeling that there is more to you."

Merlin managed to smile reassuringly. It was nice to know that Arthur still couldn't read him that clearly. After all, Merlin still had many secrets he needed to protect. "I'm just Merlin," he said, "a simple servant."

"No," Arthur quickly said, shaking his head as he refused to believe that, "you can't be that simple." He sat up straight, wanting to have a good look at Merlin. "Caleb died for you."

Merlin would have winced. Caleb did sacrifece himself for Merlin and that wasn't something the young sorcerer found easy to live with. Merlin even felt guilty, like he himself had killed him, though he knew he couldn't take all the responsibility. Caleb had made the choice after all, but still, Merlin couldn't shake that uneasy feeling.

"You must have been very important to him," Arthur said, still looking at his servant, "and I will miss him," a sadness filled his eyes, "I owe him much, but I am very glad _you _are still here."

Merlin moved up his hand to scratch his forehead. He didn't have an itch, he simply didn't know how to act right now, what to with his hands or what to say. Arthur seemed so...different. So open. He told Merlin things, his thoughts, which he normally would have kept hidden at all cost. It had been something Merlin had wanted for a long time, but right now, the young sorcerer simply felt too tired to deal with all this.

"You should go to Gaius," Arthur suggested, "he'll be very thrilled to see you again."

Merlin swallowed heavily, but a smile filled his face. He hadn't even thought of Gaius yet and the prospect of seeing him again made him feel very happy. It seemed Merlin was going to see everyone again, everyone he had thought he would never see. Gwen and Morgana, Gaius and even Lancelot.

"Thank you, Arthur," Merlin smiled, "for everything."

"Like I said," the Prince smiled along, "I wasn't going to let anyone kill you and you are still stuck with me."

Merlin frowned.

"You've been gone a long time, Merlin," Arthur said, turning serious again though there was a bright gaze in his eyes, "I haven't had any servant while you were getting yourself into trouble."

"Oh," Merlin suddenly understood everything.

"Yeah," Arthur laughed, "my boots and horses and cloathed, my bed and sheets, event his floor and the stables! Don't forget the stables. It all needs cleaning."

Merlin sighed, but he couldn't surpress a smile. "You thought you had changed," he said, opening the door of the bedchamber, "but some things never change." He stepped outside.

"Like what?" Arthur demanded to know.

"You're still a prat," Merlin told him and he quickly shut the door behind him, hearing how Arthur threw something at him, but that the object, must likely to be goblet, smacked against the wooden door. Merlin only laughed louder, but made sure that he hurried out of the hallway. The last he wanted was to get knocked on the head.

-o-o-

Merlin had thought he couldn't breathe, that he would die of asphyxiation even after suriving all that had happened lately, but after what must have been a very long time, Gaius released his embrace and only looked the young sorcerer in the eyes. Merlin could see the pure contentment in Gaius' eyes.

"I'm glad you're back," the phusician said, his hands still resting on Merlin's shoulders, "you look tired."

"I am tired," Merlin admitted. He moved away from the physician and sat down at the small wooden table in the middle of the chambers. Like always, it lay filled with books and herbs and other peculiar looking instruments. Gaius quickly followed his example and sat down opposite of Merlin.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"It's a very long story," Merlin sighed.

Gaius only nodded, folding his hands in his lap as he watched Merlin with concern in his eyes.

"But tell me," Merlin leaned in closer towards him, his elbows resting on the wood, "what happened to Nathaniel, Caleb's father?"

Gaius took in a deep breath. "He died," he explained, "after Caleb revealed his magic, Nathaniel couldn't deny anymore that he had been hiding sorcerers. Uther had him locked away until he would get a trial, but Nathaniel tried to escape. He was caught, however, and Uther had him executed immediately. The only thing that brought him some comfort was that he knew his son was still alive."

Merlin cast down his gaze. "He's dead," he told Gaius, "Caleb died to save me."

"He was a good man," Gaius only said, "he used his magic for good. He looked up to you, Merlin."

"And then everything else happened," Merlin sighed, "Nimueh took my magic and I was helpless. I killed her, Gaius," Merlin looked into his eyes, "I had no other choice. I had to kill her by killing myself."

"You did that?" Gaius asked, horror in his voice.

"It's my destiny to protect Arthur," Merlin said, "if Nimueh had gotten my magic, she would attacked Camelot and she would have killed both Uther and Arthur. I had to do it. It was _my_ choice, however, one I didn't regret."

"Caleb sacrificed himself for you," Gaius understood all now, "a life for a life."

Merlin nodded. "And after everything, all is still the same." He stood up again, longing to get to his room and fall onto his bed, "I'm still Arthur's servant." A smile now filled his face. "He stood up for me against Uther. You should have seen him, Gaius," his smile broadened, "he will be a good King."

The old physician nodded. "I believe so as well."

"Good night," was all Merlin said and then he retreated to his room. It was just as he remembered, every little detail still so clear in his head. This was his home, the place where he felt most at ease and this was where he could rest, where he could close his eyes and sleep, knowing that when he would wake up, a brand new day will have arrived.

Yes, Merlin thought, he couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**AN: It's done! I ended yet another story for Merin. I didn't go out on a too happy note. After all, Caleb died and Merlin felt pretty bad about it. It wouldn't be very acceptable for me if Merlin and Arthur just went from 'oh my God, Caleb died and everything is so sad' to 'everything is alright and we have forgotten all about Caleb already'. It's not a too sad ending, I hope. After all, I didn't want this to a depressing ending. **

**But I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway! Thanks for having read this story and those who are sad that it is done, I have a few other Merlin-stories out there. :)**


End file.
